


Part 4 Battlestar Galactica, Finding Humanity: Finding Home

by Treadstone17



Series: Battlestar Galactica: Finding Humanity [4]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbian Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treadstone17/pseuds/Treadstone17
Summary: As Laura Roslin resumes her duties as President, she and Kara try to balance raising two children, while both women are back into their professional lives aboard Galactica.Meanwhile, Admiral Adama and Commander Tigh, along with the Number Six in charge of the Rebel Cylon Baseship, try to keep a quickly-crumbling Galactica in one piece while preparing for a final showdown with Cavil and the remaining Cylon fleet.This is the final installment of the Finding Humanity Series.
Relationships: Brendan "Hot Dog" Costanza/Louanne Katraine, Laura Roslin/Kara "Starbuck" Thrace, Margaret "Racetrack" Edmondson & Hamish "Skulls" McCall
Series: Battlestar Galactica: Finding Humanity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847359
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I

**It was a sad reality for Admiral William Adama** of the Battlestar _Galactica,_ that he still was looking over his shoulder, a month after the uprising that nearly cost him his life, and would have, he was sure, ended any hope of survival of the human race. Those who were responsible, or had participated in the uprising, were dead or in jail. Fully a hundred had been tried an executed for their crimes. Many more were in prison.

The Fleet had lost some excellent pilots to the uprising. It had been led by a pilot and a former pilot, Noel Alison, Call Sign Narcho, and Danny Novacek, Call Sign Bulldog. He had known who Alison was, but only in passing. He had known Danny Novacek, and the pain Bill Adama felt over witnessing Bulldog's execution would follow him to the end of his days.

He had requested to see Bulldog before the execution, and, surprisingly, the man had accepted.

_Bill Adama was led into the special cell that held Danny Novacek, Call Sign Bulldog. Novacek had been held here since he was arrested in CIC at the end of the uprising a week earlier. The Admiral had expected to see an angry, defiant man when he was entered, but that's not what he saw at all, which surprised him._

_When Bulldog saw Adama, he rose to attention. He didn't salute, but the military bearing was noticeable. “Admiral”, he said formally, but with no overt hostility._

“ _Bulldog”, Bill said, not knowing how this would go. He nodded at one of the guards who had entered with him. The man carried a bottle of whiskey, and two large highball glasses, setting them on the table between the two men. Bulldog raised his eyebrows in surprise._

“ _Is this the good stuff, Admiral, or one of Tyrol's concoctions?” Bulldog was addressing him as if talking about the weather._

“ _No”, Adama said, pouring a glass for each of them, “this is from my personal stash. Aerilonian Whiskey, about a hundred years old now.”_

“ _Why waste that on me, sir?” Bulldog's voice grew harder._

“ _Because you and I went through a lot together, and we did some damn good service together in the past, Danny. I'm not gonna blow smoke up your ass and tell you I'm celebrating anything, because I'm not. As your former Boss, we were never 'friends', as the word normally means, but we were comrades. I just wanted to have one final drink with an old comrade.”_

_Bulldog gave an ironic raise to his glass. “That I can drink to.” They didn't clink their glasses together, but both took a long, satisfying sip. “Mmm, that's damn good stuff, Admiral.” Bulldog took another sip. “I'm sure you want to ask my why I did what I did, Bill?”_

“ _It has cross my mind”, Adama said with some bitter mirth. “Why don't you tell me?”_

_Bulldog took a large swig this time, eyeing Adama, who took the hint and refilled his glass. “Well, I can tell you it wasn't an easy decision, Admiral. It was not for personal revenge against you. He may be a Cylon, but Tigh did talk some sense into me after I attacked you. I got played. So it had nothing to do with that.”_

“ _Can I tell you something before you continue?”_

_Bulldog nodded. “Sure.”_

“ _Through all of this, even when I wanted to kill him when I found out he was a skin job, he never lost his loyalty to me or this ship, which I find incredible. He can be a pain in the ass; he drinks too much, but when it's on the line, he's always stood with me.”_

“ _It's not even about him, Admiral”, Bulldog admitted. “I still like Tigh, if that makes any sense. It's like this: I don't think an alliance with the Rebel Cylons is going to do anything but destroy the Human Race in the end, Admiral. I think it's all a trick. Was I willing to take you, and Lee, and the President out?” He looked directly at the man, not flinching. “Yes, I was. I feel we're on the wrong course, and that we needed a change in direction.”_

“ _That's what Presidential elections are for, Danny. We have one coming up next year, at the end of what was Baltar's term”, Adama said with some scorn. “You're an intelligent, well-spoken person, why not run against Laura? Why stoop to a military coup?”_

“ _Isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black, Admiral?” For the first time Danny became animated and angry. The guards on the other side of the cell gripped their weapons a little tighter, but did not move. “You did the same thing against Roslin! And Roslin tried to rig an election against Baltar. Are there any good guys left among us?”_

_Adama looked hard at his former pilot, whom he had genuinely admired and cared about. It had hurt Bill Adama more than he would ever let anyone know that Bulldog had thrown his hat in with the likes of Noel Alison. But curiously, he didn't hate the man. Part of him did understand what Bulldog had done-he had done something similar in trying to remove Roslin._

“ _At Baltar's trial”, Bill said sadly, “Lee said that we're no longer a civilization, but a gang, who has had to make up and bend the rules as we go, because we've been hunted. I'm not going to try and justify my actions with the Cylon Rebels to you, Danny, because you made your choice on that, and will pay the consequences”, he reminded the man forcefully. “But it ties in to what Lee said-I and the President are trying to make the best decisions for the long-term survival of humanity. I believe, with The Cylons being mortal now, we have that opportunity, if we can get rid of the Cavils, Doral's, and Simon's. The Rebels want to end this constant warfare, Danny, as it now not only threatens our destruction, but theirs as well. D'Anna stayed on Earth, for the sake of the gods, because she didn't want anymore warfare between us.”_

 _Novacek was silent for a few moments, contemplating the Admirals words. “You know, Bill, had I heard you say that, I_ might _have thought differently about this. In the end, to be honest, I doubt I would have changed my mind, but you make some compelling arguments.”_

“ _Then you and Noel and the others should have come to us with your concerns, and not just grumble among each other, Danny.” For the first time there was genuine anger in Bill Adama's voice. “How many people died during the uprising? About three hundred? How many are going to be executed, or put in prison for life? Another couple hundred. We need_ every _person, doing what they do best, to get us through this. This fraking thing has cost us people that can't be replaced.”_

_Novacek didn't challenge Adama's righteous indignation, as Danny knew it was justified. Danny Novacek was no coward-not even Bill Adama would say that now-and would face his sentence like a man. Novacek sighed, looking back with regret at some of the things that happened._

“ _I don't expect you to forgive me, Admiral. In your shoes, I wouldn't have even come and visited, the god's know”, he said honestly. “But I do regret any loss of life that has occurred. I believe my cause was just, but had I thought there was any other way...”_

_The conversation halted for a long time, as the two men sipped their whiskey in uncomfortable silence, each pondering what the recent events had meant for the people of The Fleet, neither one feeling good about the outcome._

_Finally, Danny Novacek spoke. “I respect you, Bill, more than you'll ever know, even now. I know that's hollow after what I've done, but it's the truth. I have to live-and die, I suspect-with the consequences of my actions, but I just hope, someday, someone understand the person that I am.”_

“ _I know the kind of person you are, Danny. I know.”_

_Two days later, with Bill Adama, Lee Adama, and Kara Roslin present, Danny Novacek and Noel Alison were executed for leading the revolt._


	2. Chapter 2

II

**President Laura Roslin was still** on maternity leave, and still not quite a hundred percent after the events of the last few months. Her mind struggled with the return of her wife Kara from the dead, and the _coup d'etat_ that had come dangerously close to overthrowing her government, and putting The Fleet on a much more militaristic course. All those variables had put her into early labor, and as she nursed her son, Sam, her mind wandered over what had happened.

Kara had been at a meeting in the Pilot's room, as Bill and Lee Adama, Tigh, and the Natalie, the leader of the Rebel ship, had been discussing strategy. There was still a lot of tension in The Fleet, but every day, things were getting back to normal.

“Hey babe”, Kara said, walking briskly through the door, “how's junior?”

Laura laughed, loving that Kara called Sam that. “Hungry as usual, Kara. I'm gonna have to stop breast-feeding pretty quickly. He was cranky this morning, and I think his first tooth is about to pop out.”

“You don't mind when my teeth...”, she began teasingly, “oh, never mind.” They both snickered at her flirting. “Thank the gods for breast pumps, huh?”

“I'll remember you said that when our next child is biting down on your tits, Starbuck.”

Kara snorted in laughter. “Yeah, well, that won't happen at least for a little while. I'd rather have Sammy out of diapers before we have another one, thank you very much.”

“Probably a good idea.” Laura scooted a bit as Kara sat next to her. “So, anything Universe-shaking from the meeting?”

“No”, Kara said honestly. “Lee's gonna come by with a typed binder of the minutes a little later, but our biggest concern right now is avoiding Cavil and those who still want to destroy all of us. Believe it or not, Gaius and Leoben are trying to work on charting out any possible planets to drop into, or gas giants or nebula to hid in so we can both continue repairs of our ships.”

“What an odd team that is?”

“I don't know how, Laura, but Gaius isn't the same selfish bastard he was even a few months ago. He's always gonna have an ego, and he can't keep it in his pants, but there's a new look in his eye lately.”

“Let's not talk about what's in his pants, OK?” Laura winked at her wife. “I'd rather worry about what's in yours.”

Kara gave a loud laugh. “I don't have what he has, I can tell you that.” Starbuck became serious. “We've made up a lot of ground since I came back, Laura. I'm just...wondering when...what I mean is we haven't...”

Laura looked at her tenderly. “I know, honey. It's been a long time since we made love. I'm not making excuses but between how you came back, how I reacted, and then going through the uprising? And it's only been a month since Sam was born. I'm still kind of worn out from all that. It has nothing to do with you, I promise.”

Kara nodded. “To be honest, everyone in The Fleet seems to be that way. Even Kat and Brendan have been grouchy toward each other.”

“Kat's gonna pop in just over a month, Kara, remember that. Men can't understand that, and probably never will.”

“True”, Kara conceded. She moved in closer to her wife, brushing the fine hair on top of little Sam's head. “But I hope that we soon can get some time to ourselves, to try and get through those last steps.”

Laura leaned in, tenderly kissing her wife. “We will. I want to take that step before I go back to work. We're getting there, baby. Just hang with me.”

“Well”, Kara huffed, but with a twinkle in her eyes, “I have nothing better to do, so you're lucky in that regard.”

They both laughed as they kissed again, making sure they didn't disturb Sam's meal.

* * *

Life on the _Astral Queen_ was not pleasant for those who had participated in the attempted coup. The food was lousy. There was no privacy when you had to take care of your bodily functions. Even when you showered, you did so with others leering at you. To be sure, that had been standard in the pilot's showers, and you knew what the body of almost everyone you had worked with looked like, but for some, who had come from other areas, they weren't used to any of this, and it unnerved them.

It even unnerved Margaret Edmonson. Racetrack had been one of the better Raptor pilots when the mutiny began, she and her husband, Hamish McCall, Call Sign Skulls, had thrown in with Narcho. They had even agreed to be part of the plan to assassinate Lee Adama, which had been halted by the arrival of Starbuck, in shooting the guard that was ready to kill Adama, killing that man.

Racetrack's heart had never been in it as much as Skulls had taken to the cause. Like everyone else, it was an unmitigated, unrestrained hatred of any Cylons that had driven them. Now, Racetrack and Skulls were still housed together, but in a cage, where everyone could see her pregnant body every day. More than a few Marines and other workers from other ships, stared at her, and even shouted derisive comments at her. Even a few women made long-distance passes at her.

Racetrack _did_ have it a little better than most, which was another reason for the resentment of other prisoners. Being six months pregnant herself, President Roslin had insisted that Margaret and the baby be kept healthy. She was given better food. She wasn't given any more privacy, but once every other week, she was escorted to see a Doctor onboard the ship, to make sure she and the baby were healthy.

Margaret didn't want her child to be born into such a place. They only had themselves to blame, she knew, but she and Skulls would quietly talk about it each day.

“You can't terminate the pregnancy, Maggie”, Hamish advised her. “You're too far along, and this is one policy I agreed with the President on.”

“We could adopt the baby out”, Margaret had offered, more than once. “There are still a lot of good people on this ship who would want a baby.”

Skulls shook his head. “I want to be a dad. I know”, he said holding up his hand with a derisive snort, “I should have thought of that before we joined those guys, but there it is. I just don't know how much of a choice we have in this.”

This day, as they were talking, they received an unexpected visitor: Starbuck.

Just about everyone on this level of the _Astral Queen_ at that moment would love to have had a weapon handy to get the President's wife. As with everything else involving this event, Skulls was far more angry than Racetrack. One tends to be that way when the person approaching them recently shot them.

“What the frak do you want, Starbuck?” Skulls nearly growled the words.

“You wanna get shot again, hotshot? Keep it up”, she said, not giving an inch. “You lost, but you're alive, get over it. You could be Narcho, floating in space for an eternity.”

That reprimand silenced Skulls for now.

“What are you doing here, Kara?” Racetrack wasn't too thrilled either, but she knew Kara wouldn't show up unless she had something of import to say.

“I'm here to let you know that I'm talking to Lee, Laura, and the Old Man about commuting your sentence, and getting the two of you out of here.”

That was the last thing the locked-up husband and wife expected to hear. “Why the hell would you want us released?” Skulls was still angry, but he was more interested than angry at that moment.

“Duh, Skulls”, Kara spat back, still not letting up on the man. “You have a baby due in a few months, am I right?” She looked hard over at Margaret. “This is no place for a baby to be born and raised.”

“There's no fraking way the Old Man, or the President, will let us out of here”, Racetrack pointed out. “We knew what we were getting into. No one put a gun to our heads.”

“No, just one of your buddies put a gun to Lee's head, and you drove Lee toward what would have been his death had I not been there.”

Racetrack turned all kinds of red, being hung out to dry like that. “Yeah, I know”, she responded.

“We were told by Narcho that Apollo was simply gonna be arrested, not killed”, Hamish said with a less-than-spirited defense.

“Yeah, but you still stood up for Connor and that knuckle-dragger that was aiming his weapon at Lee's temple, didn't you?”

Like his wife a few seconds ago, Skulls knew Kara had him there.

“What do we have to do for this to happen?”

Kara nodded at Racetrack in approval. “You'll need to do the following: no flying for one year. You're gonna pop in a few months anyway, so for you, that won't be as big a deal; after that, you will go through supervised re-training for six months; you will start back at the bottom of the totem pole as far as rank and seniority; and you'll need to sign a notarized letter, that will go in your file, admitting your guilt, and forswearing any such action ever again.”

Skulls and Racetrack looked at each other. That was better than they would have imagined, but they both felt there was another catch.

“What else?”

Kara looked at Skulls again, but not as angrily as she had up to that point. “Any violation of your parole will mean a firing squad for you. You child would go into foster care, and be adopted out if it ever came to that.”

That part hit Skulls and Racetrack like a brick to the face, staggering them both, even as there seated at the time.”

“Gods”, Margaret said, “that's a lot to swallow.”

“Would you rather simply outright lose your child by being locked in here?”

“No”, Margaret said quietly. “Can I ask you-we don't get any news down here-did the President have a boy or girl?”

“We have a little boy”, Starbuck said, not quite smiling, but softening her voice, thinking about her son. “Samuel Thrace-Roslin. He's a little small, since he came early, but he's healthy as can be.”

“That's good”, Margaret said, realizing that, had the mutineers pulled off the _coup,_ it's quite possible that little boy wouldn't have been born. She realized that, perhaps, maybe she and the President were more alike than she thought. “I'm glad he's healthy.”

“So say we all”, Skulls said grudgingly, still not feeling completely mollified. “How long do we have to discuss it with each other?”

“Twenty-four hours”, Kara said flatly. “That's as long as I could get the Old Man to put the offer on the table. Look around you”, Kara said, eyeing the others in the prison. “You'll be spared this particular hell. Eight decks below, there is a very large area on _Galactica_ that isn't being used for anything, and it will be turned into family quarters for those stationed on _Galactica_. Living there would sure as hell beat living here, wouldn't it?”

Again, Kara had no give in her voice. She didn't hate either one of them-she saved that for Noel an Danny, who were both dead, along with people like Gage, Connor, and Seelix. But she wasn't going to play buddy-buddy with her former charges, either.

“Fair enough”, Racetrack finally said, looking at Skulls who nodded. We'll discuss it. How do we contact you?”

“You will contact the commanding officer on duty, which I guess you can do via turning on a light above your cell. They'll contact me.”

“OK, twenty-four hours then”, Racetrack concluded. “Thank you, Starbuck.”

Kara simply nodded, still not trusting herself in saying what was really on her mind at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

III

  
Onboard The Baseship That Evening

  
 **It was Admiral Bill Adama's** first trip to the Cylon ship. So far, Six had kept her end of all the bargains, despite some tense moments, and Bill wanted to reciprocate the trust factor by holding a council of war on the Baseship. He had Helo, Lee, and Kara with her. Kara had been on the ship before, and The Cylons onboard trusted her to more of a degree.

Natalie had some news for them.

“We sent out about a half-dozen Raiders on multi-jump patrols in the last few days, and some have reported back.” She had a constellation map that had been put together from cameras on both the Baseship and the Battlestar, showing the general area they were in. “They didn't find any ships, but the did find two dead Raiders approximately here.” She pointed at a spot on the map, Adama leaning over the table. “It's unusual for Raiders to have any kind of breakdown, but the are machines, as well as sentient beings, and it can happen.”

“So Cavil and other ships might be somewhere in the neighborhood?”

Natalie nodded at the Admiral. “Yes, sir, they could be. There's no doubt they're looking for us. Our ship is still being repaired, slowly but surely.”

“And we're putting that Cylon resin stuff to fill in those fissures that have shown up on _Galactica_ ”, Lee Adama noted. After the uprising, Chief Tyrol had noticed some stress fractures in the interior of the ancient Battlestar. He had recommended the paste to Adama, as it could strengthen the ship and give it some continuing life. 

“From what Galen told us, the longer that stuff can set, the more it'll solidify, and the better off _Galactica_ could be.” Kara's eyes were glued on the map as she spoke, looking over how she might send out some Raptors for their own recon.

“It's a living organism”, Leoben added. “It grows, and get stronger. It isn't sentient, like the Centurions of Raiders, but it as living organism. Over time, it can become stronger than the original material in some cases.”

“There's been a little groaning on _Galactica_ about the Sixes, Sharon's, and Leoben's who are onboard, but after Lee told The Fleet why it was necessary, most everyone accepts it for what it is. We have to keep to extend the life of the ship, at least by a little while.”

“So, we're left with the conundrum of needing to avoid a clash with whatever remaining Baseships our out there, and also finding a way to bring the war to a close, because this ship isn't gonna last forever?” The Admiral looked around at the others. “Anyone gonna tell me I'm wrong.”

“Not me”, Helo said quietly. “I think what we need to do is find somewhere to hid The Fleet for a while, to continue with the repairs. But you're right, sir. Eventually, we are gonna have to go toe-to-toe with whatever is left, and find a way to destroy it. Galactica simply won't last for more than a few years, even if we put this resin into the innards of the ship.”

“Agreed”, Lee said, representing the civilian government. “I have a thought, but I'm not sure how receptive any of you will find it.”

“I'm all ears, son”, the Admiral said to the Vice-President, making everyone smile slightly.

Lee turned to Natalie. “You still have some trained pilots onboard, I imagine?”

She nodded. “Yes, we do. We need our humanoid pilots to fly the Heavy Raiders. Why do you ask?”

“Think they could be trained to fly Raptors and Vipers?”

That got everyone's attention, everyone sitting up straighter.

“I'm pretty sure we could learn to fly Raptors”, Natalie said in a slow, measured tone. “But flying a Viper is a whole other story.”

Lee nodded. “You're running lower with every battle on Raiders. We're running lower with every battle on Vipers and pilots. All of our Raptor pilots are cross-trained for Vipers. We could increase the number of ships we can get in the air, for not just combat, but CAP and Recon if we were to increase the pilot compliment among us.”

“We might be able to build some Vipers on the Baseship, if we can find some raw minerals on a nearby planet or moon. I'd have to run it by our hybrid, but it might be possible.”

“How many?”

“I'd say maybe a dozen, at least in short amount of Time, Admiral”, Natalie responded. “If we could stay covert we could probably do a lot more eventually, but we have to keep moving.”

Bill Adama looked first at Kara, who was CAG of all the birds, then at Helo, who was the Raptor Boss. Then Kara and Helo glanced at each other, then nodding slightly at the Admiral.

“Both of you may be on to something”, he noted, looking at Lee and Natalie. "You have the Constitutional right, Lee, to make that decision, getting the approval of the Quorum...”

Mentioning the Quorum stopped everyone, Human and Cylon cold. It suddenly hit Bill that there currently was no Quorum, as Noel Alison had ordered the members killed for not backing the uprising. It was another sobering thought as to the predicament they were all in. 

“I wouldn't think of not running this by the President, Admiral”, Lee finished the basic thought. “She'll be back in office in a few weeks.”

“Want me to run it by her, Lee?”

Lee appreciated the offer Kara had just extended, but he immediately shook his head. “Thanks for the suggestion, Starbuck, but this has to be official government business. I would want Natalie and the Admiral in on that meeting as well.”

Natalie turned to Starbuck. “How is the President and the baby, Starbuck?”

Kara smiled at the normalcy of the question. She had come to trust Natalie, Leoben-this copy of him, at least, and Athena, which hadn't been easy. She also trusted Saul, Ishay, and Galen. She had a bad feeling about Tory, but she had always kept that to herself. “She's good, thanks for asking. Sammy is growing like a weed. I'm sure Laura can bring him to a meeting?”

Natalie Faust's smile lit up the room. “I'd like that, very much”, the Cylon woman said gratefully.

Bill gave a small smile as well. Seeing that exchange, he knew, despite his own misgivings, that they alliance had been the right move. These Cylons had become trusted, and these Cylons had come to trust the people of The Fleet. There were still grumblings, but the attempted coup had impressed upon most people in The Fleet that, somehow, and someway, they had to find a way to end the war with The Cylons for good. If they didn't, they'd all die in space.

* * *

  
The Next Morning

  
Racetrack and Skulls had made the decision to accept Kara's offer. They didn't have much choice in the matter-not if they wanted to raise their child, and not live in a small cell. It wasn't a bad deal, to be sure, but the wounds over the uprising, even on their side of things, would be a long time in healing.

Kara showed up with a Marine escort at 0930, after making sure Kacey got to school on time, then headed out on her Raptor. Arriving back at Galactica around 1015, the four Marines with them escorted the two former pilots through the ship. There were some stares, and more than a few angry looks at the couple, the Marines making sure no one came near them.

“Where are we going, Starbuck?” Margaret felt asking couldn't hurt.

“You'll find out in a few minutes, Racetrack”, Kara said with an emotionless voice. Race track shrugged over at her husband, who simply rolled her eyes.

It became apparent where they were headed a few minute later, as they were escorted into Admiral Adama's office, with the Admiral, Tigh, and Lee waiting for them. Kara had advised them that no one would salute. Skulls couldn't help glaring at Commander Tigh as he took his seat, Tigh glaring right back. 

Another person was there, both Racetrack and Skulls saw, wondering what Romo Lampkin was doing in this meeting. Everyone in The Fleet knew who he was-he had defended Baltar. They both let that go for the moment.

“Pursuant to to the commutation of your sentence”, Bill Adama began, “I had you brought here because there's always bureaucracy in these kinds of matter.” For the first time, he looked at the two mutineers. “You two can consider yourself lucky in many respects.” His face was impassive, but his eyes blazed in anger at both of them. “Had you not been pregnant, Racetrack, this offer wouldn't have been extended. You can thank President Roslin for putting this together, along with Kara.”

Margaret and Hamish looked over at Starbuck, shock on their face.

“I went to bat for both of you with Laura. Had anyone else been pregnant in there, I'd have gone to bat for them as well, just so you know.”

Margaret gave a barely discernible nod to Kara.

“Had we not been so short-handed in Human lives”, the Admiral continued, his face becoming more animated, “I'd have had everyone of you flushed out an airlock.” He paused, letting that sink in. “I hope you remember that after your child is born.”

The Vice-President spoke up. “Mr. Lampkin has drawn up some legal documents for us, and he will go over them so that we all understand exactly what they say, what they mean, and what it binds us all to as far as this agreement is concerned. Mr. Lampkin?”

“Ah, thank you, Mr. Vice-President”, Lampkin began. He pulled out a recording devise that was behind him, and sat in on the table. “I need to verbally record this meeting, so that everything is preserved in writing and the written word.”

For the next hour, Lampkin went over the documents, inviting everyone in the room to ask questions without prejudice. 

“According to this”, Skulls noted, his finger tracing a line on one of the pages, “we can petition, if we want, to re-enter the flight service in one year. It's not automatic?”

The Admiral shook his head. “No, that will be up to me”, he informed them. “It will be based on if you've been good citizens in that time period, and how I rate your conduct. I will tell you”, he continued, “that you will have some new pilots above you in the ranking.”

“You mean the ones that are Nuggets now.”

Kara answered. “We are training some newbies now. Some are as young as seventeen, because of the uprising.” Kara let that hang in the air for a moment. “And I will tell you, as the Admiral gave me permission to let you in on this-that some of those Nuggets are Cylon pilots.”

“Cylon?” 

“Cylon, Racetrack”, Kara said with a hard voice. “This conflict, along with the stunt you guys pulled has drawn us down on pilots, plus the fact that the Rebel Baseship is not at full compliment on Raiders to help with defense and any offensive action. Most of the Cylons right now are going to train on Raptors, at least for now, but some may transition to, and be cross-certified on both Vipers and Raptors.”

“Gods”, Skulls said in a voice that might have been comical under other circumstances.

“If you come back”, Saul Tigh spoke up for the first time, “do you think you can handle that? The program is being drafted now. Those pilots will be defending this ship, and this fleet, as well as their own ship.”

“We'll find out when the time comes”, Skulls said, with some lingering resentment. “I would assume, that, if this works, we'll just have to adjust.”

“Exactly”, Admiral Adama said.

It took a little longer for Lampkin to get through everything, then all the parties signed on the places indicated. Lampkin then put a seal on each document, advising everyone in the room that they would each get a copy, that that would also be notarized. 

When they finished, Bill Adama addressed them once more. “We are gonna need every able-bodied soul to help us get through what's ahead of us. Our goal is still to find a home to call our own-and with the Rebel Cylons committed to this alliance, the future will be different. I hope and pray your child grows up in a world where we all live together in peace, and where the future of both Human and Cylon will be secure.”

“Remember guys”, Lee added, “we can procreate with them. Hera Agathon is proof of that. And with them being mortal now, they'll want to have future generations, which will not doubt be a mixture of Cylon and Human. We're all in the same boat, now.”

With that, the Marines led Margaret and Hamish to their new quarters on the lower decks, where even more family quarters were being built. For the time being, Starbuck informed them, they would have limited access in the ship, Marines with them at all times.

“I've already told the remaining pilots about this deal. Some didn't like it. But I put the fear of the gods into them that you two are not to be bothered. You have to eat, exercise, and we're working on finding something for you to do, after the baby is born. The Marines are there to protect you.” She looked at them, for the first time, with a little less sternness. “If you guys need anything, call me, or the Admiral. Right now, we're your lifeline. Understood?”

The couple nodded, Kara opening the door to their quarters. They both stared in awe at the place: it was already furnished, even a nursery had been set up. Kara couldn't help but smile at the looks on their faces as they toured their home for the first time. This, she thought to herself, was the best way to turn enemies into friends-by treating them with some dignity.

* * *

Later That Afternoon

  
The stress of the day had worn Racetrack out. Her hormones, with were a ban of any woman's existence during a pregnancy, had sent her into a crying fit after they were alone in their new home. It was a mixture of bitterness, remorse, and hope for a future that, up until a few days ago, seemed bleak.

They busied themselves that afternoon with moving the furniture around to their liking, and finding, to their surprise, that they had cupboards and a fridge full of food, Kara having told them that all the families would have the food they needed for them and their children.

About two hours after they had first set foot into the quarters, there was a knock on the door. They figured it was the Marines, checking in on them.

Margaret went to the door, and almost passed out when she saw who was at the door.

“Hey, Racetrack”, Kat said softly, and nervously, Hot Dog right behind her.

“Wh...what are you two doing here.”

Kat shrugged. Both she and Hot Dog were holding containers, obviously with food. “We're down here now ourselves, and we wanted to make sure you were comfortable. Uh”, Kat said with a nervous grin, “we bought some dinner if you guys would like it.”

Hamish made it to the door, and was just as shocked as his wife. “What the...”

“The food is a little warm in these containers, so, uh...”

“Oh”, Margaret said, looking again at Kat, “of course, please come in. Where are my manners?”

Hamish brought their new dishes and silverware to the table, and they all sat down, at first an uncomfortable silence falling over the aviators that had taken different sides on the uprising.

Hot Dog broke the stalemate. “How are you feeling, Racetrack? The baby doing OK?”

“The baby's good, Hot Dog”, she said, a small smile coming to her face. “Cottle examined us right after our meeting this morning, and the kid's doing well.”

Hot Dog nodded.

As uncomfortable as he was, Skulls saw that effort being put into this by the other two, and how he and Margaret had been given a new chance at life. He tried to bridge the divide now. “How about you, Kat? How long do you have now?”

“One month to go”, she said, the relief on her face quite obvious that she was almost at the end. It made Margaret and Hamish laugh softly.

That broke the ice. There was still tension in the room, to be sure, but the four of them knew that things could be a lot worse for all of them. After dinner, then went to to the living room, Skulls pouring some Sagittarian wine for he and Hot Dog, and some non-alcoholic juice for the two pregnant ladies.

After talking for a few more moments, Brendan Costanza looked around at the others. “I wonder if I can propose a toast?”

“Not a whole lot to celebrate right now”, Skulls reminded him, the remark coming off a bit more bitter than it was intended. “Sorry about that”, he said contritely.

“No worries, Skulls”, Brendan assured him. “I'd like to make a toast to the children that will soon grace our lives. May they be the new beginning of our people, and may they always live in peace.”

Skulls smiled, really for the first time in weeks. No, they wouldn't get over the acrimony overnight, but he was impressed by what Kara had done for them, and what Kat and Hot Dog were doing now. They had to try and make it work. “To our kids, and to peace among us.”

They clinked their glasses together, and continued the process of reconciliation for a few more hours.


	4. Chapter 4

  
IV

**The Roslin's were ecstatic** that little Sammy was already sleeping through most nights. The two women did still take turns feeding and changing him if he awoke occasionally at the odd hours of the night, both finding a sense of wonder in watching their little guy grow. 

Kacey had taken immediately to her little brother, and doted on him constantly, becoming an expert herself at holding and feeding Sam. She would sing songs to her baby brother, and simply talk to him about school, and other things, which often made her mom's snicker in delight.

One thing the busy schedule had not allowed for was the two women to have much quality time to themselves. It simply hadn't been possible, with everything going on around them. They finally set aside a Friday night, Kacey spending the night with friends onboard Galactica, and Nicholas. Sammy usually went to bed by 2100, and, the gods be praised, he fell sound asleep in a matter of minutes.

Kara and Laura sad on the couch, both of them with glasses of wine in their hands, Laura snuggled against her younger wife.

“Is every week gonna be this crazy from here on out?”

Kara chuckled. “Hasn't every week been crazy since this all began, Madam President.”

Laura snorted a laugh. “Now that I think about it, you're right.” She took a large swig of the wine. “I'm surprised we're not all alcoholics by now.”

“Speak for yourself, Laura. I passed that stage a long time ago.” The two women erupted into full, but muted laughter, not wanting to wake their son in the nursery.

“Lush”, Laura responded, both of them falling against each other, laughing.

“And damn proud of it!” Kara moved her glass toward Laura's and they clinked them together. 

“How did Skulls and Racetrack do today?”

Kara didn't particularly like the change of subject, but understood Laura wanting to know. “It went better than expected. They were both blown away by their quarters. They are pretty damn nice quarters”, Kara added. “I heard Kat and Hot Dog visited them this evening.”

Laura's eyebrows rose at that news. “Best way to turn enemies into friends...”

Kara nodded. “I agree, which is why I'm glad we came up with that idea.”

“We do make a pretty good team, when we put our minds together, don't we?”

“Fair”, Kara allowed with an impish grin. “I've always said that there's nothing you and I can't do as long as we're united, babe.”

“And to think I almost lost all that-twice.” She almost started to cry, thinking about what they had been through, but she was over that now. Kara wouldn't let her cry anyway.

“We're beyond that, Laura”, Kara said, putting her glass down, indicating for Laura to do the same. Kara then cupped her face. “We're still together. We've gotten through the worst of it. I'm not a hundred percent sure what I am now, Laura”, she admitted starkly, “but one thing I am is your wife, who loves you more than anything in this Universe.”

“Kacey and Sammy might not like that”, Laura said deadpan.

Kara rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean, lady.”

Laura turned fully to face her wife. “No, I'm not sure I do.” Suddenly her eyes were smoldering with desire. “Why don't you show me?”

Kara felt the fire light in her as well, leaning in and kissing her wife with a hunger and a passion that hadn't been inside either one of them in what seemed like an eternity. Their arms entwined tightly, moans and pants coming from them as their lips and tongues engaged in a loving dance. 

Kara stood up after breaking the kiss, extending a hand to Laura. “Let me show you, Laura Roslin.”

Laura rose, and the two women walked silently the few steps to their bedroom.

* * *

  
The two women stood at the edge of the bed, still kissing as if they'd just discovered a new drug that coursed through their veins. Kara ran her hair through Laura's long, luxurious red hair, while Laura had her hand planted firmly on Starbuck's ass, squeezing the softer flesh.

Laura broke the kiss, their foreheads coming together. “Gods, Kara, you're still the most beautiful sight I've ever seen in my long, miserable life.” Both women were breathing heavily from their make-out session. “Everything I put you through...how the hell do you still want anything to do with me?”

Starbuck continued to breathe heavily, her own emotions going into overdrive. “Laura, had roles been reversed, who knows? I might have done the same thing. I can't explain what happened, and I went through it. But I never gave up on you, on us. I've never known a more beautiful, sexy woman in my life. It's been...so long since we made love...I feel almost like I'm gonna pass out.”

Kara kissed Laura hard again, her hands running down Laura's shoulders, then gently cupping her breasts through the clothes she was wearing, feeling Laura's nipples instantly become erect under the palm of her hand. Kara felt a flood of wetness between her legs, her breathing still coming in labored bursts.

“Laura”, Kara said, between kisses on her wife's cheeks, her neck, and back to her lips, “I want to undress you.”

“Gods, yes”, Laura panted hard. “Take my clothes off, baby.”

Kara stepped back, which instantly calmed her breathing somewhat, a devious smile on her face. Stepping back up to Laura, she began to slowly unbutton the President's blouse, until the satiny material hung loosely on her body. Moving in close to Laura, Kara again assaulted her wife's lips, simultaneously brushing the blouse from her lover's shoulders, the garment falling to the floor. Her lips never left Laura's as she moved her arms around to Laura's back, deftly undoing Laura's bra, then sliding the straps off of the redhead's shoulders. Kara broke the kiss, moved away, allowing the undergarment to drop to the floor.

Kara's mouth watered as, for the first time in what seemed an eternity, she took in Laura's breasts, the hard, very pink nipples begging for attention. “Gods, Laura, your breasts are so beautiful...I could look at them all day.”

“If you do that, I won't be too happy”, Laura said, raising her eyebrows.

Kara gave a hard, sudden laugh. “Yeah, well, I don't blame you.” Her eyes still smoldering, she moved up close to Laura again, reaching down and undoing the belt on her pants, then unbuttoning her leggings. Without taking her eyes off Laura, she slowly dropped to her knees. They had both been barefoot when sitting in the living room, and Kara was glad she didn't have to waste time with shoes and socks. 

Kara grabbed the top of Laura's pants with one hand, then achingly, maddeningly unzipping the President's pants, Laura giving a soft gasp as Kara's hand brushed her genitals through her underwear. That cause a flood of Laura's own desire to soak her panties, Kara scenting her lover's desire immediately.

Laura kicked the pants off, Kara now eye-level with a very large, wet spot on Laura's panties. Kara ran a solitary finger onto the moisture, realizing just how wet her wife was. Laura again moaned in anticipation. Kara then grasped the panties on both sides, slowly sliding them down the President's legs, Laura stepping out of them. Before rising, Kara kissed the close-trimmed, red pubic hair, making Laura shiver, then rising to her feet.

“Your turn”, Kara said, in almost a growl, needing to be undressed in the worst way. Laura proceeded to mimic what Kara had done to her, Laura herself gasping at the amount of fluid on Kara's panties. As she slid them off her lover, she gasped again. Kara had completely shaven her pubic hair off. Laura ran her fingers over where the patch of hair would normally sit above Kara's genitals, marveling at the silky smoothness of the skin. Kara exhaled in delight. 

Laura rose, pressing her nude body against Kara's nudity, their breasts coming together. The ache in both their nipples was almost overwhelming as they rubbed together, both women needing no invitation to keep rubbing as they kissed fiercely some more.

Laura then grabbed her lover's hand, and sat her on the bed, the two women lying on their sides, pressed together, hands on hips, buttocks, shoulders, finger gently retracing what had almost been forgotten. Rolling Kara onto her back, Laura almost imperceptibly brushed her lips to Kara's. “It's been too damn long, baby. I'm not gonna waste any time. I need to make love to you.”

Kara could do nothing but start breathing heavily again, no words leaving her lips, as Laura began to descend her body. Laura was right, she wasn't wasting any time. Presently, her hands found Kara's breasts, squeezing them firmly, making Starbuck moan with lust. Again, Laura didn't make her wait, as she captured Kara's left nipple in her mouth, sucking on it greedily, while the other nipple was pinched between Laura's fingers. The tips were achingly hard, Laura's laving on them only partially sating Kara's need to have them sucked.

Laura switch nipples, going back and forth for a good ten minutes between the perfect orbs and the large, erect nipples on top.

Keeping her hands on Kara's breasts, Laura slid her tongue and lips down Kara's insanely flat, defined abdomen, gently running her tongue back and forth across the mass of flesh. Laura then descended some more, her hands now following her mouth down, caressing Kara's stomach. Kara needed no prompting to spread her legs as far as they could go, bending her knees as she did so, awaiting the glorious assault.

Laura spent more time touching and kissing the baby-soft skin on Starbuck's shaved Mons, teasing her just above the cleft that was the beginning of her genitals. Laura took a deep breath, filling her senses with Kara's fragrance, tentatively running one finger, then two, through the wetness that coated Kara's labia, Kara softly crying out at the touch that had been denied her for so long.

Within moments, Laura wrapped her arms around Kara's hips to anchor her in place, diving her face into Kara's slick, soaked folds, lapping at the nectar that was pouring out of her wife. Kara thrust her hips upward, trying to increase the contact, knowing that, this night, at least for the first round of love-making, neither one of them would last long.

A sudden thrust of two fingers inside of Starbuck made her gasp loudly, at the same moment, Laura's tongue began to assault her pulsing, engorged clit, which had already peeked out from under it's hood. Kara buckled against Laura's fingers and tongues, trying to drive both deeper into her. Sucking up hard on Starbuck's now fully-swollen clit, Laura gently took it between her teeth, as she wildly thrust the two fingers into Kara's inviting walls, beginning to feel Kara tighten up.

Kara's breathing became stunted, and her small cries, punctuated with Laura's name, became louder and more frantic with every thrust in her vagina, and ever suck on her clit. Kara tried to hold back a little longer, but it was a futile attempt. Laura felt the walls of Kara's inside clench hard around her fingers, and despite her firm grip around Kara's thighs, the younger woman began to lift her hips and back off the ground.

Like a strike of lightning, Kara's orgasm tore through her, certain she had never come so hard in her life. “ _Laura_!” Laura continued to thrust her fingers in through the resistance of the clenched vaginal walls, and sucked in hard on Starbuck's now-oversensitive clit, another orgasm thundering through Starbuck.

Laura, realizing they had all night, she stilled her fingers, and after a final kiss on Kara's clit, which buckled Kara's hips again, she let loose of the nerve-filled bud. Her face covered in Kara's come, she looked up to see her wife sprawled out, her arms stretched out to both sides, her eyes close, still breathing heavily. A loving smile creased Laura's face.

Moving back up Kara's body, she kissed Kara's lips gently. Scenting herself on her wife's lips, Kara kissed back hard, also licking the contents that had come from inside her off her lover's face, greedily cleaning it off.

“I told you I wasn't gonna waste time”, Laura said with a snicker.

Kara snorted. “I think my clit is permanently out of action...gods!” They both laughed delightedly, Laura playfully running a finger once more over the sensitive bud.

“Don't...do that!” Kara protested, between a laugh and a groan. “Time out down there for me, lady.”

A few minutes later, Kara found the strength to roll Laura over. “I think I owe you some payback, Madam President.”

“Start paying up, baby”, the President growled.

As she had done with Kara, Starbuck loved Laura's breasts, Laura's own nipples harder than she could ever remember, nothing able to seemingly satisfy the ache. Kara had different plans for Laura's center.

After loving her breasts and kissing Laura's stomach, Kara climbed back on top of her wife. “I'm gonna have you sit on my face, Laura Roslin. I want you to lick your pussy so hard and so completely, that you're gonna come like you've never come before.”

The words almost made Laura swoon. Kara rolled over on their large bed, hear head about a foot or two from the headboard. Laura quickly straddled above Kara's waiting mouth, some of the moisture actually dripping down onto Starbuck, Kara giving a greedy laugh. Slowly, Laura lowered herself onto her wife's face, extending her arms, her hands flat against the wall to brace herself. 

She let Kara begin first, allowing her tongue and lips to lap at the abundant fluid that kept coming out of Laura's vagina, greedily drinking it down. Adjusting her spread legs a little, Laura finally found that perfect, comfortable spot, now pressing down harder onto Kara's face. Laura's breathing was picking up, small sounds beginning to bubble up from her throat.

The feeling of Kara's tongue, sliding around her labia, penetrating her vagina, then lapping and sucking on her clitoris, gave Laura a starting point to begin her own rhythm, sliding her hips forward and backward over Kara's face. Laura released on hand from the wall, as a large moan escaped her throat, her free hand fondling her good breasts, and pinching the nipple, twirling it between forefinger and thumb. 

Kara suddenly thrust her tongue as far into Laura's center as she could, licking around the walls, Laura releasing another flood of moisture onto Kara's face. Laura then slid her hips down just a fraction, Kara getting the gist of what Laura wanted. Kara began sucking and licking Laura's clit with abandon, wanting to bring her wife to explosion.

Laura slowly picked up the pasts of her up and down thrusts, grinding harder and harder into Kara's waiting lips and tongue. Kara ran her tongue at an angle across Laura's clit, Laura suddenly crying out loudly. “Oh, gods, right there! Right there, baby!” Kara had found the magic spot, and she increased the pressure of her lips and tongue. Within moments, Laura's hips were thrusting across Kara's face, making sure that that perfect spot was in contact. Laura had to put her other hand back on the wall to brace herself.

Laura didn't even get a chance to try and extend the exquisite pleasure, as her back suddenly arched, the shock wave driving through her. “Ooh...gods... _Kara_!” With one last downward thrust into Kara's face, the orgasm stampeded through the President, yelling out Kara's name and blessing the gods for the gift of her wife, and what she was doing to her. A second, then a third orgasm tore through her, Laura finding the ability to again grind against Kara's tongue and lips, until her body turned to spineless, the President sliding down over Kara, and off of her wife, shaking violently from the aftershocks that continued to roll through her. Kara rolled on her side to embrace Laura through the tremors, the tremors almost as sexually satisfying as the orgasms themselves.

It took a long time for the tremors to subside, Laura occasionally and softly crying out as one would hit her, Kara clutching her one breasts, and kissing her shoulder as she slowly came down.

A good ten minutes later, Laura took a deep, shuddering breath, and finally, her body began to relax enough for her to roll on her left side to face Starbuck. “I've missed this, Kara”, Laura said with a quiet tenderness. “I've missed loving and exploring your body. Making it respond to me.”

“Ditto, baby”, Kara said with her own softness. “I've...we've needed this for so long. I don't ever want to go that long without making love to you again.”

They tenderly kissed. Between one kiss, Laura responded. “Well, you won't have to wait very long again, my love. I think we'll be doing this most of the night.”

Kara gave a devilish chuckle. “So saw we all.”

True to Laura's word, they made love more slowly, three more times that night, both exhausted by morning, but sated and as in love as they had ever been. Kara took the first shift in the day to look after Sammy, Laura taking over in the afternoon, until they were both pretty much back on an equilibrium with the day.


	5. Chapter 5

V

“ **Oh, my gods, it's Ellen Tigh”**.

Laura Roslin had been in the hangar area, showing off little Sammy to some very excited pilots and mechanics, when a call came in about an unknown bogey. It turned out to be a Raptor mission for over a year. As the Raptor was led into the hangar, Bill, Lee, and Kara all arrived to see what was going on.

When the Raptor's hatch opened, Ellen Tigh emerged to the opened hatch. Galen Tyrol eyes widened at the site of the woman, who had been “killed” on New Caprica, for betraying the Resistance.

“How many dead chicks are out there”, Brendan Costanza uttered, _sotto voce._ Kara was next to Hot Dog, and he looked over at her apologetically. Kara waved him off, knowing that, under another circumstance, she might have laughed at the remark.

Then an Eight appeared in the opening, looking about at the Colonial military people. She climbed off the Raptor, Galen coming face-to-face with her. She gave him a wry, cryptic smile.

“Nice to see you again”, Galen said softly, turning to the Admiral. “This is Boomer.”

“Marines”, Bill Adama barked, “take this Number Eight to the Brig.”

Boomer continued to smirk at Adama. The Admiral and Galen would both remember that smirk in the very near future.

Bill Adama then helped Ellen Tigh down, the Cylon women noticing Laura Roslin holding a baby. “Laura...is...is that your son?”

Laura didn't want to answer the women, full-well knowing now she was a Cylon. “Yes, this is my son Sam. He was born just over a month ago.”

“I wasn't aware that you got married”, Ellen said, startled at the news. 

Kara stepped forward. “Yes, President Roslin is my wife”, she said coldly, remembering the stories she had been told about Ellen's betrayal on New Caprica. “This is _our_ son.”

Ellen looked between the two women. “You...and...you and Starbuck, are married?” Ellen couldn't help but laugh at the mere idea of that, so absurd it seemed to her.

“Kara stepped right up into Ellen's face, not caring that the Cylon woman was probably ten times stronger than she was. “Yes, we are married”, she asserted, not backing down. “Do you have a problem with that?”

Ellen stared at Kara for a moment, then looked at the phalanx of people behind Starbuck, making it quite clear by the looks on their faces that Ellen better not have a problem with it.

“Uh, well, no”, Ellen stuttered. Even Cavil didn't unnerve her like this welcome had. “If love between two people is genuine, then it's a beautiful gift.”

Kara didn't take it any further, moving back to stand next to her wife and son, taking Sammy from Laura to drive home the point.

Admiral Adama made a call to CIC, and had them inform Tigh to go to his quarters. Bill wanted Saul and Ellen to have some privacy, and not make their reunion a public spectacle. Saul still had nightmares and regrets over ordering Ellen's execution on New Caprica.

Beyond that, when Ellen was escorted to meet Saul, he, Lee, Kara, and Laura all agreed that they would need to sit down and talk to Ellen Tigh, as well as get her together with Tigh, Tory, Galen, and Layne. Boomer was marched to the brig. Adama would deal with her later.

* * *

After Saul and Ellen had a private reunion, spending the night together, they got together with their “children” the next morning. Or that's how they explained it to Tory, Galen, and Layne.

“We created the other seven models”, Ellen explained to the other Cylons. “And through resurrection, we we able to survive the war on Earth.”

“But that was several thousand years ago”, Layne Ishay stated, something that she had never come to terms with. “And you're saying we're older than Cavil, the Sharons, Leoben's...”

“Yes, Layne. The five of us were scientists, as it were, and we knew that, someday, there was a good chance for a cataclysmic war. We were right”, Ellen said ruefully. “We survived, and the five of us eventually ended up on The Colonies, living our Human lives until the four of you were switched on, and after...and after I had died on New Caprica.”

Galen, Tory, and Saul bowed their heads at that thought. The three of them were leaders in the resistance, and it was Saul who had taken upon himself to kill Ellen after she betrayed them to D'Anna and the others on the planet.

“It's in the past now, everyone”, Ellen said gently. “I deserved the punishment I got on New Caprica, and I just might do it again, to get Saul out of that prison. From this moment forward, it's no longer an issue.”

“Easy four you to say, Ellen”, Saul grumbled. “I'm the one that watched you die.”

“I know, my dear”, she said again, gently, putting a hand on his knee. “But again, I deserved it, and, well, here we all are.”

“So what's next?” Galen had a way, as a mechanic, to get right to the point.

“We live out our lives as best we can, until God calls us home. With no more resurrection ships, we're all mortal now. But that's the only way we can grow as a people.”

“Cavil is still out there”, Tory reminded them. “He wants to destroy us. Even though he started the Civil War, he feels he's owed vengeance.”

“Then we remain with The Fleet. I trust Bill Adama”, she said flatly. “He's an honorable man. If...what is her name, the Six? Natalie?” Saul nodded. “If Natalie keeps her word, Bill will keep his. He'll protect the Baseship as if it were a Colonial vessel.”

“There's not much we can do about it”, Saul said with some disgust. “That frakin' lunatic will continue hunting us down. Bill and I were discussing that the other day. Eventually, there will be a showdown.”

Saul then brought Ellen up to speed on the Alliance, and the upcoming mission to grab some raw materials to build a dozen Vipers, and that the Human Cylons on the Baseship were now pilots in The Fleet. They also filled Ellen in on what had happened on New Caprica after her “death”, and about the attempted _coup_. The thing that still surprised her more than anything was that Laura Roslin and Kara Thrace were married.

“As I told them, I'm happy for them, but that certainly came out of nowhere.”

Galen shook his head. “Not really 'nowhere', Ellen. They had been getting close after Kara was let out of that prison Leoben had her trapped in. The fact that Kara had found out Kacey was her daughter, changed her once she was out. She was a different woman. They simply gravitated toward each other. They're a helluva strong force in The Fleet.”

“No doubt”, Ellen said. “Kara and Laura are mothers.” She shook her head with wonder and a smile. “Laura was right making her decision to get more babies born on here. We may have to join in to do our part.”

They had talked about that among themselves more than a few times. Galen and Saul being the only two Cylon men, along with Leoben if he wanted to be included, with Layne, Tory, Athena, and the Sixes. They were resigned to the fact that the Cylon race was more than likely coming to an end, and that their future would have to be having children who were half Human/half Cylon. The idea of Tory, or Layne getting pregnant by Saul, Galen, or Leoben just didn't agree with them, for many reasons.

“Our heritage will live on, but from this moment forward, we _are_ the Thirteenth Tribe, returned to The Colonies. We have to make this work.”

Despite the fact that, as one Six had told the Quorum, before the _coup_ attempt, that their ability to forever die, something humans feared, would make the Cylon race whole, all five were thinking mighty hard about if they could ever again conjure up how they had made Human Cylons immortal, and if they could do it again.

* * *

Five days later, _Galactica_ and The Fleet were hiding in a patch of thick space dust, not far from where the Baseship was mining raw minerals to build some more Vipers. The Admiral had allowed on of the mining ships to be out with the Cylon vessel letting them collect Tylium. One never had enough Tylium stored up, as one never knew when they'd get some more. They weren't low, but Bill Adama wasn't a gambler by nature.

Natalie and Leoben were on _Galactica_ , meeting with the Admiral, Commander Tigh, and Kara, who would have to be part of the certification of any new Viper. As Fleet CAG, it was her responsibility to make sure everything was working. The integration of Cylon pilots had gone smoother than expected, most likely because Kara had laid down the law to her charges that it was in their best interest, and that of The Fleet, to make sure this worked. It had been an awkward beginning, but as the Human pilots spent time with their Cylon counterparts, the ice had been broken as Kara and the Admiral had “encouraged” that the Human and Cylon pilots spend time simply talking, be it about piloting, or anything else.

When that happened, they began to find common ground, and the Human pilots began to realize that in many ways, their Cylon counterparts were no different than they were. They loved flying; they all knew that their next mission could be their last; they all wanted to end the cycle of violence between Human and Cylon.

To be sure, it became necessary for the Cylon pilots to wear name tags, showing their first name, as many of the Sharon's, Leoben's, and Six's looked alike. Some of the Cylons went out of their way to change their appearance somewhat: some Leoben's grew their hair long, some stayed completely shaved, others even colored their hair. The same went with the Sharon's and the Six's. What surprised their Human counterparts was the fact that all of them did have unique, individual personalities, and that helped bridged the gap as well.

“How long will it take to build, test, and certify the new birds?” Bill Adama knew time was beginning to work against the weakening _Galactica_ , despite the fact that the resin was doing wonders in keeping his ship together.

Kara handled that. “Natalie informs me it would take two weeks to build each ship. Galen and Cally, along with some other mechanics and engineers, will be on the Baseship, working with the Centurions, via some of the Human models, to make sure the specs are done properly. After that, Galen and the others will do static engine tests, and other systems checks. When Galen signs off on a given ship, I will then fly it from the Baseship to _Galactica_ , where it will undergo some more tests and fine-tuning, then I, or Hot Dog, or whoever we designate, will run it through a certification flight. Lee has even volunteered to help with that. All in all, from start to finish, we're probably talking five weeks”, she concluded. “Of course, under normal circumstances, we'd be talking four months per ship, but we don't have that luxury.”

“We've already given the Centurions the specs for the Vipers, and they assure me that they'll be as good as any Viper that would have been made on The Colonies.”

“How do you communicate with the Centurions?” That fascinated Saul Tigh.

“Through the data stream”, Natalie informed him. “We can talk to them, and they understand what we're saying, but unlike the old model of Centurions, these were not given vocal processors. When this line of Centurion was being created, we felt it was advantageous to not give them the ability to speak. We've come to regret that.”

“Talk to Gaius”, Kara offered. “If you want to change that, I bet he can come up with something. They obviously are sentient, and understand language. Perhaps it can be part of a new beginning for them as well.”

Kara thought about what she had just said. Did she really say it was a good thing to allow _Toasters_ to have more autonomy? Isn't that what caused the original war on Earth? The others in the room had noticed, as they all gave small smiles to what she had articulated.

Surprisingly, no one objected. “I think that's a good idea”, Bill Adama added. “But that's entirely up to you, Natalie, and your people. I could no more dictate to you than I could any other person in The Fleet about something that important.”

“Thank you, Admiral”, Megan said with genuine appreciation. “It is something we've been bandying about for a while. I'll bring it up with the others, and the Centurions.”

“So that means, we have another two months that we have to stay covert, once the mining is done. I know it's only a dozen ships, and the gods know I wish we could make a hundred more, but we're running out of time. Every ship counts.”

“Natalie”, Kara turned to the Cylon leader, “not to be rude, but can you really not make more Raiders to replace the ones lost? I know they're sentient as well-I and Kat took out the one we called Scar, and could almost feel his presence when he was around-but is there away simply to make a wholly mechanical version of them?”

Natalie took no offense. “No, Colonel”, she replied immediately. “The old Centurions were simply machines. The old Raiders were piloted by Centurions. They were considered expendable. It was a conscious decision to instill in the Centurions, and in the Raiders, that sense of individuality, even if they were limited in expressing it. It gave them something to fight, and to live for, I guess you could say. Simple machines don't feel, but a being with what we would call a soul can, and we felt they would be better off for it. There were controls put on them to keep them subservient.

“What led to the Civil war was that Cavil and the others, with Boomer casting the deciding vote, wanted to lobotomize the Raiders, and dumb them down, as it were. I and the Leoben's and most Sharon's objected to that. One thing that was used to keep Centurions in line is called a Telencephalic Inhibitor, which restricts higher brain functions in the Centurions, which kept them on a leash, as it were. I had them removed on some of the Centurions, and then informed them of what Cavil wanted to do to the Raiders. They objected, knowing that the same thing could happen to them.”

Saul Tigh was the first to catch on. “You turned the Centurions against Cavil...didn't you?”

Natalie gulped. “Yes, I did, with the support of the Leoben's and Sharon's. When the Cavil's, Doral's, and Simon's refused to stop lobotomizing the Raiders, I had the Centurions send them to Download City. After they came back, on another ship, that's when Cavil launched the attack on this ship, starting the Civil War.”

The room was silent for a moment. All along, the Human had thought Cavil had unilaterally started the internal Cylon conflict, now it wasn't so cut and dried.

“So in one sense, you started the War”, Bill Adama said with a critical eye glanced at Natalie. “But in another, Cavil's decision to dumb down the Raiders was the trigger.” Bill sighed. “In your shoes, I might have done the same thing, although”, he added ,with some sternness, “it would have been nice had you come clean about this at the beginning of the alliance.”

“It was deemed an internal Cylon matter, Admiral”, Natalie stated with a strong voice, but she understood the Human's reaction. “But you are correct, I should have told you sooner, and I apologize.”

“Water under the bridge”, the Admiral responded. “Had it not been for that act, we all might be dead and gone already, Natalie.”

The Cylon leader nodded her head in acknowledgment.

“How close are you to finishing the mining?”

The change of subject was welcomed by the Cylon. “Estimate that it will be done within about twenty-three hours, Admiral. We are hauling the deposits to the ship as we speak, and are already beginning the work on converting the raw materials. We should start on the first Viper in about five days.”

“Very good”, Adama said, clearly starting to dismiss the meeting. “With your permission, I would like to come over next week to see the work.”

Natalie smiled. “Admiral, you don't need our permission”, she said simply. “We are under your command, and you are the leader of this Fleet, which includes us. You are welcome aboard at any time.”

Adama smile back. “Thank you, Natalie, that is true, but I will always clear it with you.”

The meeting adjourned. While the others went their own way, Kara headed to the family quarters that had been constructed a few decks down. She had someone to meet.

* * *

Louanne Katraine had just finished feeding her newborn, Kamryn, when there was a knock on the door. With Hot Dog being on patrol over the mining operations nearby, she was quite bored when her husband wasn't around, and Kamryn didn't need anything.

She put Kamryn in her crib to answer the door.

“Surprise”, said the person on the other side, as the door came open.

“Starbuck, hey, how you doing, Skipper!” The two women embraced.

“I thought that would be my question to you, Kat.” Kara broke the embrace after a few moments. “You don't look too bad for just popping a kid out.”

Kat rolled her eyes. “Uh, whatever, Starbuck. Come on in. I suppose you're not here to see me?”

Now Kara rolled her eyes. “Of course I am, but I do want to see the latest edition to The Fleet.”

Kat walked Kara over to the crib, where Kamryn was fidgeting after her meal.

Starbuck's eyes widened, a huge smile on her face. “Oh my gods, Kat, she's absolutely precious!” She looked over at Louanne for permission to pick her up, Kat nodding her assent. “Come here you future jock”, Kara cooed, making Kat laugh.

“A little early for that, don't you think, Kara?” Kara snickered back.

“Welcome to the Universe, Kamryn. You can just call me Aunt Kara or Aunt Starbuck when you're old enough, OK?”

Kat looked over in wonder at her former rival. Motherhood had changed the current Fleet CAG. It was hard sometimes to remember Kara was the mother of _two_ , which still blew Kat away.

“She'll have lots of aunts and uncles, that's for sure”, Kat smiled while looking at her daughter and her flight Boss. “They'll spoil her rotten.”

“We sure will, just like everyone's spoiling Sammy right now.”

As Kara was playing with the baby, there was another knock on the door, Kat going back to the entrance. When she opened it, her mouth hung open, as the President of The Colonies was standing before her.

“Kat!” Laura Roslin brought the younger pilot into a hug. “Congratulations! I heard Kara was coming over after her meeting, so I wanted to get over here as well.”

“Gods, thanks Madam President, that means a lot to me.” Kat looked down to see a small box at the President's feet. Laura saw the look.

“This is our welcome to the Universe present to Kamryn.”

“Oh, let me get that, Madam President”. Kat picked it up as Laura moved over to the couch. Kara moved to the middle so Laura could be on one side, and her wife on the other. As the President sat, she gave her wife a quick kiss, Kat thinking it adorable watching them.

Kara gently handed Kamryn off to Laura. “Oh, heavens, Kat, she's an absolute angel”, the President said, tears welling in her eyes, still in the grips of post postpartum hormones. “She's just beautiful!” The President bent down and kissed Kamryn on the head. “You and Brendan done good, girlie.”

Kat blushed, hearing the praise from the President. “Thank you, Madam President.”

Laura stopped her and shook her head. “In here, Kat, when it's just family like this, just call me Laura, please? I'm here in my unofficial capacity as a fellow mom right now.”

Kat laughed. “I think I can do that, Laura”, she said, trying the name out. “So what's this little gift?”

Laura's eyes flew open wide. She had been working on this gift since just after Sammy had been born. She nodded for Kat to open it. Inside was a cream-colored blanket, one that Kamryn could use for quite a while, with her name stitched in with rose-colored yarn. Kat gaped at it.

“My gods”, she said, almost at a loss for words. “Madam....Laura, Starbuck, this is gorgeous! Thank you!” Now her own tears fell. First she hugged the President, who, while holding Kamryn, kissed Kat on the cheek, then Kat went onto the other side of the couch, hugging Starbuck, her CAG giving her another kiss on the cheek.

Kat indicated to Laura with her eyes, that she wanted Kamryn to try it out. Laura rose with the infant, and put her back in the crib, the other two standing up, with Kat going over and putting the blanket around her daughter protectively. Kamryn seemed to like it as she took a deep breath and seemed to snuggle into the fabric.

Laura grabbed Kat's hand as they watched her daughter. “The future of our people, Louanne Katraine”, Laura noted, smiling over at the shorter woman.

“Yeah, well, I wonder if she and Sammy might get together when they're older”, she said mischievously. That made Laura and Kara burst out laughing.

“Already match-making, Katraine?” Starbuck's twinkle indicated that she might like that idea. “Let's give them a little time, shall we?”

“I know, Skipper”, Kat said with a chuckle. “But who knows?”

“Hopefully by then”, Laura responded, “we'll be off these fraking ships, and on Terra Firma somewhere.”

“So say we all”, Kat echoed. “I really can't thank you both enough”, she said sincerely. “This is just...it's so wonderful. I'm sure Hot Dog will think so, too.”

“I have a proposition for you, Captain”, Laura said, again smirking at the pilot. Why don't you and Brendan come over with Kamryn, and have dinner with Kara and I and our kids? The sooner the better?”

Kat simply smiled delightedly. “We'd love it. Maybe in the next week? Kara, you probably already know Brendan's new schedule that starts next week.”

Kara nodded. “Yep, I'm gonna post it this afternoon in fact. I think Saturday afternoon would work, how about you, Laura?” She glanced at her wife.

“Saturday works for me. Just bring you, Hot Dog, and Kamryn, we'll supply the meal.”

“Thank you again, Laura”, Kat said, feeling the tears welling again as she gave a strong hug to her President. “It means so much that you and Kara consider us family.”

“Yeah, who would have thought that”, Kara said with a snort of laughter, then became serious. “I discovered a while back, Kat, that we're so much alike. We're almost like sisters. And can you believe we're both mom's?”

The two younger women giggled, making the President snort and roll her eyes.

The President and First Lady stayed around for another hour, until Kamryn fell asleep. They then took their leave, picking up both Kacey and Sammy, who were visiting Karl, Athena, and Hera.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

**Onboard the Cylon Rebel Baseship,** Natalie was overseeing the work being done in turning raw materials into Colonial Vipers. Every so often, she had to give a laugh at the absurdity of Cylons building fighting machines for Humans to use against other Cylons. But despite the dark humor in it, she didn't regret their decision to break from Cavil, who simply wanted to go on destroying, not building anything.

She could never get any Cavil, or Doral, or Simon, to see that by working to destroy Humanity, they would destroy themselves in the process. There were probably less Human-looking Cylons left in the Universe than there were Human Beings. Natalie, and every other Six, Two, and Eight (except Boomer), had seen clearly that, with the emergence of the Final Five, their fate was now intertwined with Humanity-not in trying to destroy them, but in finding a new home for what remained of the Thirteen Tribes.

Morality had become the great equalizer. As she had told the Quorum, before the rebellion on _Galactica_ , that the one thing that Human's fretted over, was the one thing that many Cylons craved-a finite life, that would make life mean so much more, and to make the most of one's limited time in the Universe as they knew it.

But Cavil would have none of it. Everything he had done, was done with the destruction of Humanity in mind, from dumbing-down the Raiders, to his insistence that the Final Five not be revealed, to his decision to unleash a Civil War. Cavil was frightened of Humanity. They all had been frightened of Humanity, but deep down, there were almost basically the same. Both sides, unfortunately, had been conditioned over years and years of war to hate and distrust one another. Lee Adama reaching out to D'Anna, and telling her that, no, this _doesn't_ have to happen again, and going together to Earth, had been the turning point. Lee had offered; D'Anna had accepted.

They were breaking the cycle that had been weaved for centuries.

Earth had been a shattering disappointment to everyone, but it began to seal a bond between Rebel Cylon and Human. Yet the same fears that had driven Cavil, Doral, and Simon, also drove people like Noel Alison, Danny Novacek, and so many others that had initiated, in essence, a Human Civil War in the middle of the Cylon Civil War. Both times, the side of reason and compromise had won out. Perhaps, Natalie thought, this purging of blood, both Cylon and Human, to rid each of extreme elements, had been inevitable, and had, in the end, been needed for them to move forward together.

Natalie also felt that it was time for new leadership aboard the Baseship. She had been under a lot of stress since assuming command of the Rebel ship. It had taken a lot out of her. She would talk to her brothers and sisters that night, letting them know that she desired a change.

* * *

Four days after Natalie was musing over the alliance, Racetrack and Skulls welcomed a little girl into the Universe. They chose the name Hope Ann McCall, the name signifying their desire to put the past behind them, and look to a future where there, indeed, might be some hope.

Because of their relative isolation from the rest of the crew, and because of their involvement in the failed _coup_ , they wouldn't have a stream of visitors, and well-wishes from all over The Fleet, as had greeted the arrival of Samuel Roslin, or even Kamryn Costanza. The were home with their daughter two days after her birth, and received their first visitor-Kara.

Skulls opened the door after there had been a knock, and saw Starbuck looking back at him. Their expressions weren't exactly warm, but they weren't filled with the anger that had been part of the process in getting the pardons for the couple, before Hope was born.

“Hey, Skulls”, Kara said, giving him a small smile, the occasion being a happy one. “Congratulations on Hope's birth.”

Hamish smiled back. “Thanks, Starbuck”, he said graciously enough. “We're truly blessed to have her in our lives. Come on in.”

Starbuck took a seat, while Skulls got Kara a juice to drink.

“How goes the outside world, Starbuck?”

Kara took a sip of her drink, then set it down on the coffee table. “The usual, Skulls. Believe it or not, the Cylons are building a dozen new Vipers for us. We were able to mine some raw materials, and they're almost ready to test the first one. In fact, since I'm CAG, I get to test it.”

“You're frakin' kidding me?” Skulls jaw almost hit the floor. “The _Cylons_ are building them?”

“They have the space on the Baseship to do so. I can't go into it all”, Kara continued, “but Galen and Hot Dog are overseeing the construction over there. If we had the time to find more resources, we'd try to build a hundred new birds.”

“Gods”, Margaret said in wonder. “They're serious about this alliance, aren't they?”

“Cavil is still out there somewhere. Until we eliminate those other Baseships, we don't have a chance in Hell of settling down on an actual planet. They'll continue to hunt us.”

“You've got a point there”, Hamish said, regretting even more their decision to back the _coup_. “But what's to stop the Rebels from turning on us once the Cavil's are eliminated?”

“A good question", Starbuck said, as Hope began to wake in her crib, her mother going over to pick her up. “The fact remains that the Rebel ship is short on Raiders, and because they're Sentient, the skin jobs can't build any more, as that ability died when the resurrection hub was destroyed. They have only a handful of nukes left-they used a bunch against the fleet Cavil has. They simply don't have the firepower to do more than be a defensive presence at this time. Self-preservation is driving them.”

“Just like it's driving us?”

Starbuck turned to see Racetrack approaching with the newborn. Margaret's reply, while holding the newest life on _Galactica_ , wasn't lost on the other two. Margaret handed the little girl to Kara, who looked up in surprise.

“Yeah”, Kara said, while smiling at the beautiful little girl, “just like us. The gods know that Hope, Sammy, and Kamryn are the reminders of that. Hello little lady”, Starbuck said, smiling despite the memories of still-recent events involving Racetrack and Skulls. “She's absolutely gorgeous, you two.” Kara couldn't help a tear-in part because seeing the new life amid their desperate flight for life, and partly for all those that hadn't made it, especially during the failed attempt to overthrow the government.

“Thanks, Starbuck”, Margaret said, starting to cry a little herself, still in the throes of postpartum hormones. “Hamish and I have been talking about that very thing, and the mistakes we made leading up to the uprising.” She sat down between Kara and Skulls. “We can't change what we did, the gods know, but having this little girl? It's changed our perspective.”

“Especially mine”, Skulls echoed sadly. “I think back to that moment in the hangar, Starbuck-you easily could have killed me, and by rights, you probably should have.”

“I didn't _want_ to kill you, Skulls.” Kara looked at him with sad eyes. “I didn't _want_ Racetrack to raise the baby alone. I actually told the Old Man to do that, when he had captured a Marine, and let him go. I tried to shoot the guy, telling Adama that was the only way. But even though Charlie wanted that Marine to shoot Lee and kill him, I didn't want to kill you guys back. I just wanted to save Lee.”

“I know we don't deserve the leniency that the President and Admiral have shown us”, Racetrack observed soberly. “But we are grateful for it, and we plan to make the most of the second chance given to us.”

“That's good”, Kara said softly, touching the incredibly fine hair on top of Hope's head. “For her sake.” The mood was getting heavy, so Kara tried to lighten it. “You guys seeing Kat and Hot Dog at all?”

Skulls smiled back at Starbuck, as Kara handed him his daughter, reaching over Racetrack. “Yeah, Kat and Brendan stop by a couple times a week. I hear we're going to get another four or five more couples down here with newborns. I think we may have to name this deck or something. It's gonna be like a neighborhood back on one of the Colonies.”

That made the women lightly laugh. “When a few more are down here, get everyone together, and come up with a name”, Kara said, feeling even better that she had visited. “That's not a bad idea. I'm glad Brendan and Kat are helping you to feel at home down there. It wasn't my idea”, Kara said quickly, with a small laugh. “But guys, it's the only way we get through what's ahead. There's other things going on that I can't talk about, but we're heading into a critical time for our people.”

“We're not totally isolated down here, Starbuck”, Racetrack informed her. “We don't get to go to sensitive areas, obviously, but we're trying to reach out to other pilots. Some have been receptive...some haven't. But we have to earn that trust back, and we plan to.”

“You don't know how good that makes me feel, guys”, Kara said sincerely. “We all have a new lease on life here-in more ways than one.” They all looked down at Hope. “I know it isn't gonna be easy for you guys-we couldn't make it really easy, you know?” The other two pilots nodded. “Just keep the faith. Hopefully, we all have better days ahead of us.”

* * *

Admiral Adama's Quarters

“Sonja, I wanna congratulate you on your election. I'm looking forward to seeing you take your seat in the Quorum of ship's captains next week.”

Sonja Garrett was the new leader of the Cylon Rebel Fleet, replacing Natalie Faust, who had stepped down. Bill Adama and Laura Roslin had agreed to Cylon representation in the new Quorum that was being put together in the wake of the assassination of the old members during the uprising.

She took the hand that Vice-President Lee Adama offered with a broad smile, truly feeling blessed that she had these allies.

“Thank you, Mr. Vice-President”, she said evenly. “But you should know that when we convene, I intend to request the extradition of the Number Eight you're holding in the Brig.”

“Boomer?”

Sonja looked over at Galen Tyrol, who was present.

“Yes. Sharon Valerii.”

“She put two holes in me”, Admiral Adama reminded her.

Sonja realized that she had mis-spoken. “I'm afraid I didn't word that right. We don't want to set Boomer free, but try her for Treason. She supported Cavil in Cylon Civil War, which killed hundreds of thousands of us.”

“And if she's found guilty?” Galen wasn't liking this.  
  
“Before the Civil War, Resurrection made Capital punishment pointless. But now that we're all mortal...”

Galen cut Sonja off. “You want to kill her...don't you?”

* * *

Early That Evening

Laura was working late, which wasn't unusual for the President of the Twelve Colonies, so Kara was home, taking care of Kacey and Sammy. She made Kacey a dinner with fish and potatoes, a staple in the Roslin household, and put some aside for herself later, to eat with her wife. She then pulled out some pre-made bottles of milk that Laura had filled the night before, and fed Sammy his evening meal. She changed him, and around 2000, she put him to bed in his nursery. Kacey took a bath, and by 2100, she, too, was headed to bed.

With both she and Laura working full-time again, it wasn't easy raising two little ones-well, one little one, and one not-so-little, both of them growing each day. Kara loved it, however. She loved being a mother, and knew _this_ is what she was meant to be, beyond the realm of a pilot. She could never give up flying, but if some day, she had to choose between flying, and being a mother, flying would lose out, she knew that.

She was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on a glass of wine, when Laura finally wandered in just before 2200. They both had the next day, Saturday, off. She smiled as she stood and closed the distance with her wife, wrapping her in a strong, loving hug, and kissing her full, red lips.

“Welcome back home, Mrs. Roslin”, Kara said in a sultry voice. “I've missed you today.”

“Mmm”, Laura said, as she kissed Kara back with feeling. “This is why it's so good to come home after a long day at work. I get to lip-lock you.”

Kara laughed between kisses. “Another day in Paradise?”

Laura snorted, as the kiss and the hug broke, the President grabbing her own glass and pouring some wine, then sitting with her wife. “Most of the day was finalizing the new Quorum, which meets next week. Afterward, we met with Sonja Garrett, the new Cylon Representative on the council.”

“I thought Natalie was going to get the seat?”

Laura shook her head as she took a generous sip of her wine. “No, Natalie told us the Civil War with Cavil had taken a lot out of her, and she stepped down. I was surprised, but there it is. Sonja seems to be a little...harder...than Natalie, but I think she's gonna take her position quite seriously.”

“I'm still kinda surprised you and the Admiral allowed representation from the Cylons.”

Laura shrugged. “It's part of building that trust. The gods know, honey, I didn't think this alliance would work-hell, I thought _you_ were a Cylon”, she remembered with some lingering shame. “But that whole group over there have been very impressive. I think this really solidifies the partnership.”

“I trust Natalie”, Kara observed, “but it sounds like Sonja will get the job done as well. Who would have thought this four years ago. But something, be it what the Cylons call God, or the gods, seems to have a plan for us. By the way, want some dinner. I have some fish and potatoes I can warm up.”

“Mmm, that sounds good, Starbuck.” She and Kara rose, and began to warm up the meal, while continuing their conversation. “Oh, Sonja told us she is going to request that Boomer be extradited to the Baseship?”

That alarmed Kara, Laura noticing it. “Not to set her free, but they plan to try here for Treason. She supported Cavil in their conflict. They want to try and convict her.”

“What's the maximum sentence if she's convicted?”

“Same as Treason for us-Boomer would end up like Allison and Novacek.” Laura gave Kara a wary look. “Galen didn't seem very happy with that.”

“Well, on this one, Galen can stuff it. She deserves whatever she gets.”

“That's what I told Sonja”, Laura said, with an edge in her voice.

They sat down and at the meal, talking about the day the kids had, Laura needing to unwind. When they finished, they washed the remaining dishes together.

When they were finished, Kara moved in behind Laura, who was putting the last of the dishes away, hugging her from behind. “You've had a long week, Madam President”, Kara said, pulling Laura's blouse out of her signature pencil skirt. “We've got the weekend off-officially at least.” Laura snorted a laugh at that. When the blouse was out, Kara put her hands under the material, and worked her way up to Laura's bra-covered breasts, squeezing them lightly. “How about we head to the bedroom, and I give you a relaxing massage?”

Laura turned around to face her wife. “I have a counter-proposal”, she said with a grin on her face.

“Oh, yeah?” Kara pressed her body against her wife's, her lips mere inches from Laura's. “And what is your offer.”

“How about you take a nice, long, hot shower with me, then-if Sammy cooperates, we frack each other most of the night?”

Kara made as if she were contemplating, Laura letting go another snort of laughter. “OK, flygirl, if you don't want the offer...”

Kara laughed as loud as she could, not wanting to wake the kids. “I like your idea better, Laura”, she said with sudden fiery lust. “Let's go get naked, shall we?”

A few minutes later, they were in the shower, washing each other, and sharing an orgasm during the washing, then dried off, went to bed, and made love for several hours.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Three Days Later

**Galen Tyrol was a man in turmoil.** He didn't trust Boomer one bit. Yet at the same time, he certainly didn't want to see her executed for Treason by the Cylons on the Baseship. Hadn't there been enough killing?

He had pleaded with President Roslin, not to sign the Extradition order that Sonja had formally sent her. She had signed it in front of the Chief, ignoring his pleas for mercy. Admiral Adama had been there, and had back the President without flinching.

He couldn't let Boomer simply be executed. Even for all the shit she had pulled over the last few years.

He had to stop it.

* * *

CIC, Later That Day

“Hot Dog, _Galactica_ , your squad rotates out of CAP in thirty minutes”, Louis Hoshi said in his usual calm, unhurried voice. “Repeat, three-zero minutes.”

“Galactica, _Hot Dog, affirmative, three-zero minutes remaining in CAP rotation.”_

“Mr. Hoshi”, Bill Adama asked, looking at his log book, as his official shift for the day ended at that thirty minute time, “whose one CAP next?”

“Sir, Snicker and Funny are up as leads. They're in pre-flight right now.”

“Thank you Mr. Hosh....”

As Bill Adama was finishing, _Galactica_ started to shake violently, the lights flickering on and off every few seconds. _It's getting worse,_ the Admiral said to himself.

Despite the Cylon resin, and the efforts to shore up _Galactica's_ frame, the Old Girl was slowly losing her cohesiveness. The shaking lasted maybe fifteen seconds, then ceased.

“Saul, SitRep?”

“Admiral”, Saul Tigh responded, looking at the systems board. “Everything checks out: life support, propulsion, weps, communications. No damage reported.” Even so, the old Cylon and the Admiral traded a look. They both knew they were running out of time.

“I need to see the Chief up here ASAP”, Bill Adama ordered Tigh. “We can't throw in the towel quite yet.”

“I'm on it, sir.”

“Just hold out a longer, old girl”, Adama said _sotto voce_.

* * *

Laura Roslin was sitting on the couch with no top on, as little Sammy greedily suckled his latest meal from her right breast. Kacey was doing some homework, Laura having her daughter show her work to her Mommy, as she fed her little brother. She enjoyed this time with her children. She felt Kacey was just as much hers now, as Kara felt Sammy was hers, even though biology said otherwise. Fortunately-or unfortunately, Laura thought, Sammy's days of nursing on her nipples would end in the next week or two. Teeth were making it almost impossible to breast feed.

Kacey had just gone over some math homework with Laura, when a loud explosion rocked _Galactica_. Kacey screamed and ran over to her Mommy and little brother, Laura instinctively grabbing the little girl and keeping her close.

“What is it, Mommy? Make it stop!”

“I don't know, baby.” Laura immediately put Sammy in the crib that she had rolled out of the Nursery, quickly putting her blouse back on, not having time to put the bra on.

The two Marines entered the quarters. “Madam President, are you and the children all right?”

“Yes, we're fine, Lieutenant. Any idea what happened?”

“No, ma'am, no idea. We'll keep you here until we hear something official.”

Laura knew better to argue with the security experts.

Within a few minutes, Kara had come through the open door. The look on Kara's face was grim.

“Honey, what is it?”

“We've got a huge emergency, Laura.”

* * *

Within five minutes, Laura and Kara were in CIC. Small fires were being put out, and there clearly was fresh damage to the nerve center of the warship. Kara had only told her wife that there had been a major security breach involving Boomer. She didn't know anything beyond that.

When they arrived, a very shaken Bill Adama looked at the two women as they approached his command position.

“Bill, SitRep?”

In another situation, the Admiral might have smiled hearing Laura Roslin say that, but this wasn't the time or place for it. “Boomer escaped, and just jumped out of here. She has Hera.”

“ _What_?”

“Madam President”, the Admiral said with some sharpness, “we've all said that already.”

“How the hell did Boomer escape?”

“We don't know all the details, but apparently, someone let her out, replaced her with an unconscious Eight who was apparently working on the repairs. Helo was giving a pilot brief when Athena walked in. She was beaten pretty badly-apparently by Boomer. Then, disguised as Athena, somehow Boomer was able to get Hera on a Raptor without anyone knowing. We tried to stall her, but she engaged her FTL right next to the ship, which caused more than a little damage. We had no idea Hera was onboard until I told Boomer I'd shoot her down. That's when she advised me that she had the child.”

“Gods”, Laura said, her knees buckling.

“Doc Cottle is treating Athena right now. I've called for Caprica to meet us here. I know the three of you have had those visions about Hera, and I need the three of your to talk to each other, and to me.”

“Of course”, the President said, shock still in her voice. “Boomer's taken Hera to Cavil...hasn't she?”

“More than likely”, Tigh said, his face drained of all color. Laura had never seen the Commander so shaken.

“We've got to go get her, Bill”, Laura said firmly.

Adama didn't answer for the moment.

* * *

Like everywhere else on _Galactica_ , the hangars were mayhem. Galen Tyrol was giving orders.

“I need a team, scaffolding, shoring compound to the forward magazine right away!” As he was walking with one of his mechanics, he looked up on the catwalk to his right, where Helo and Athena were in a heated conversation with another member of Galen's team.  
  
“How did a three-year old girl get by you?” Athena's voice was loud, unyielding, and full of panic.

Galen turned to the mechanic. “What the hell's going on up there?”

“Apparently Boomer escaped and took their kid.”

Galen's knees almost gave out, his eyes going wide. “ _What?”_

“She took Hera and just walked right out of daycare.”

Galen involuntarily backed up until he ran into some storage units. He wanted to puke. _And I helped her. The gods help me..._

* * *

Ellen Tigh had called CIC, telling Hoshi that she needed desperately to talk to Saul. She told the Lieutenant that she had a pretty good idea what had transpired from the beginning. After talking to his wife alone, Saul brought her to CIC, where the Admiral, the President, Starbuck, and now Caprica, were all assembled.

“Bill, I have no doubt now that Cavil arranged my escape, and Boomer was in on it. He obviously wants Hera, and Boomer played me into thinking she was helping me.”

The Admiral moved the meeting out of CIC, where they needed to concentrate on repairs. He left Hoshi in charge for the moment, taking the others with him, and calling in Lee, Ishay, and Tory Foster to see if they could add anything else. Ellen Tigh, however, instinctively knew what was going on.

* * *

Lee, Ishay, and Tory arrived, as Kara, Laura and Ellen were discussing and arguing about what was going on.

“Cavil wants to study what made a successful Human/Cylon Hybrid. Of that I'm sure. He's gonna take her to _The Colony_.”

Lee looked at Ellen hard. “ _The Colony_?”

“Call it home for The Cylons. It's where we and the Centurions went after the first war.”

“You know where it is, don't you Ellen?”

Ellen Tigh looked calmly at her husband. “I do know.”

Lee turned to the Commander. “So you want _Galactica_ to jump into a Cylon hornet's nest, risk _everything_ to save one child?” Lee was aghast.

“Lee”, Ellen protested, “she isn't just a child. She may be the only hope for my people's chance to survive.”

“She may be the only chance for Humanity as well.”

Everyone looked over at Kara, who looked seriously back at all of them. “Earlier today, Hera wrote down the notes to a song: a song that I played as a child; the song that switched Tigh, Galen, Tory, and Ishay on. The same song that led us to Earth. Something greater than all of us is pulling the strings, and that little girl is in the middle of it.”

Admiral Adama looked at Kara, his face telling her that he agreed with Lee.

“She's the key, sir.”

Bill Adama wasn't buying it. Kara and Saul tried to reason with him about what was happening. But with the ship starring to fall apart around them, and their own future in serious question, Bill Adama was sick and tired of all the prophecies and mythology.

He didn't want to hear it.

But he did agree to send a Heavy Raider to investigate.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

**It hadn't been a good week for** Admiral William Adama. Not only had Hera been taken, and Boomer long gone, but Boomer's little stunt at jumping right next to _Galactica_ had only made matters worse for the quickly-crumbling, once-mighty ship.

Yet he was denying the reality of both situations. Both Cylons and Humans were telling him that they had to rescue Hera, that the young girl was not only a beacon of hope that Human and Cylon were basically the same, but that she was playing a part in everything that was going on since the attack on The Colonies.  
  
He had refused to go after Hera. When Saul had advised him that Sonja was ready if he wanted to transfer The Flag to the Baseship, the Admiral had completely ignored the possibility.

Yet as the hours passed, the damage from Boomer's jump was being felt. Had _Galactica_ been in tip-top shape, her maneuver would have been serious enough. With _Galactica_ coming apart, despite the best efforts of both Cylons and Humans, it had been cataclysmic.

Events were starting to get ahead of him.

* * *

Even though President Roslin hadn't over-ruled Admiral Adama on his decision to not go after Hera, or even beginning the process of transferring The Flag, she had held meetings all day that were preliminary to both those things happening. She had met with Lee and the new Quorum, mostly about the latter as _Galactica_ continued to shake loud and often.

Laura had also talked with Athena, who was recovering in the Sick bay, and with Caprica, about their continuing visions about Hera. Athena, unfortunately, was so distraught about Hera's kidnapping that Cottle had her sedated so she could rest. Laura then met with Sonja and with Natalie, who, even though she had relinquished leadership, was still an important voice among the Rebel Cylons. The three women made some tentative plans in the event that the flagship had to be abandoned in favor of the Cylon Baseship.

It was another Friday night. Kacey was doing one of her beloved sleep-overs at a school friend's quarters on the family deck that had been constructed on _Galactica_. Laura didn't arrive home until 2200 that night, and she was exhausted, both physically and mentally from the day. With both she and Kara working, Sammy was in daycare when they were both working. Kara had picked up their children, fed them, got Kacey to her sleepover, then put Sammy down for the night.

Rarely had she seen her wife look so forlorn as she did this evening, when Laura walked through the door. The dual, evolving crises with Hera and _Galactica's_ health had taken a toll on her that day.

Kara had been tidying up their residence when Laura came through the door. Seeing the look on her wife's face, she made an immediate beeline for her, wrapping her in a strong, loving embrace, slowly swaying with her wife, trying to comfort her.

“I know how bad today was for you, baby”, Kara whispered to her wife. “For the moment, let it go, honey.” Laura didn't protest when Kara moved them both to the couch, and retrieved a glass of wine for each of them.

When Kara sat down in the corner, Laura snuggled against her younger partner, soaking in the love that she always felt with Starbuck.

“I should over-rule the Admiral on both these matters”, Laura said in what sounded more like a defeated voice than a defiant one. “I could you know?” She turned to look over at her wife.

“Yes, you could, but both are military decisions, and...”

“Are they?” Laura rarely cut Kara off, but the tension of the day had been too great. “Both can fall under the very survival of the Human race. You were right when you told Bill that Hera is critical to our survival, and to the survival of The Cylons. And Boomer's stunt was the last thing _Galactica_ needed. She really did some damage to this ship.”

“I know”, Kara said softly. Kara was in a bit of a quandary. She was military through-and-through, and had always backed Bill Adama. Yet her loyalty to her wife-and to the Human race on those ships, took precedence, or so Kara thought, over the military ramifications. Yet both were intricately entwined. “I'm glad he let a Heavy Raider check out where this Colony is. It buys us a little time.”

“We're running out of time, babe”, Laura said darkly. “You heard Lee-Galen has said there are only a few jumps left in this ship.”

“Tell you what”, Kara said, taking a cleansing breath. “Why don't you drink your wine for a bit? I'm gonna draw a very hot bath for us, and we can soak away some of this tension for a while, OK?”

“Mmm, sound just what the President needs”, Laura said with a small chuckle, Kara joining her. “I yield to the wishes of my beautiful, smart, and sexy wife.”

“Brown-noser” Kara said with a giggle, Laura answering it with one of her own.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Laura Roslin was leaning back against her wife in their very large bathtub, the hot water and her wife's talented fingers on her neck melting away the stress of the day.

“Why don't we do this every night, hmm?”

Kara chuckled. “Like we have the time to do this every night, my dear wife. Some night we're working; some nights the kids are up; some nights we're having wild sex.”

Laura burst out laughing at that last one. “We are pretty wild in bed sometimes, aren't we?”

“Wouldn't have it any other way, baby.” Kara reached around and squeezed Laura's ample breasts, then running her fingers over hardening nipples. “So, those are gonna belong strictly to me within a week or so?” She lightly squeezed Laura's nipples to remind her of that fact.

“Gods, I love when you play with my tits, Starbuck”, Laura moaned. “As much as I have loved nursing Sammy, I'll be glad to give my nips back to you, honey.” They both snorted. “Right now just...just keep massaging my breasts.” She gave a contented sigh, Kara complying.

“I love you so much, Laura”, Kara whispered with a voice filled with emotion. “I was talking with Kat the other day, and told her, straight up, if I had to choose between flying, and you and the kids, you win hands down. I don't need anything else but you and our kids.”

“I'd lay down the presidency in a moment if given that choice, Kara.” Laura moved her hands over Kara's, as her wife kept massaging her breasts. “My gods, this is wonderful.”

Laura continued to moan, as one of Kara's hands slowly slid down her wife's abdomen. Their over-sized tub allowed Laura to spread her legs, almost without thought, knowing what Kara's destination was. A moment later, she felt Kara's fingers run through her closely-trimmed, auburn pubic hair, then dive further down, separating her folds, Kara running a finger lightly around Laura's clit. The President gave a loud moan of pleasure.

Despite being in steamy and very hot water, when Kara pushed a finger into Laura's center, it was warm itself, the heat of the water not compromising the heat of the fluids inside her wife. She quickly added a second finger.

“Ooh, yes, baby”, Laura keened, “just...nice and slow. Just like that.”

Kara complied, but added some lusty talk to her slow ministrations. “When we get out of this tub, Laura, I'm gonna kiss, lick, and suck you from head to toe. I'm gonna suck your nipples so hard that they'll be erect for days, you'll be begging me to stop. I'll kiss and suck on your neck, your lower lips, your earlobes...”

The low, insistent, sultry voice of her wife was getting the President hotter and hotter.

“I'll massage your ass, and lay kisses all over it. Then I'll spread your ass cheeks, lick your little hole, then put a finger in your ass and give you an internal massage.”

“Oh, gods, yes, fuck my ass, Kara”, Laura said, the imagery in her mind driving her higher.

“Then I'll roll you over, Roslin”, Kara continued, beginning to shake a little herself, “and separate your pussy lips, put my tongue as far inside you as I can, then shove three fingers inside, fucking you with my fingers.”

“Oooooh, gods...” Laura's hips were thrusting now toward Kara's fingers, demanding that her lover pick up the pace.

“I'm gonna lick up all your wetness, and swallow it, then I'll put the tip of my tongue on your clit, and lick back and forth...”

“Kara...”

“Then I'm gonna put my lips around it, and suck it hard into my mouth, licking it, and lightly biting it with my teeth...”

“ _Kara_!”

Kara smiled. “Then when I have you so worked up that you can't stand it any longer...”

“ _Yes_...”

“I'm gonna say 'come for me, Laura'.”

Laura Roslin wanted to scream louder than she ever had, but didn't want to wake their son up, instead she let out a long, strangled moan as her body shook with one of the most incredible orgasms she could ever remember, Kara pumping her fingers in and out of her, her thumb stroking her now pulsating clitoris. “ _Ooooh, gods, Kara_!” Kara continued until a second orgasm crashed through her wife, then, despite not being touched herself, but simply watching the beauty and power of her wife's climax, Kara climaxed herself, like her wife, moaning loudly, but not letting a scream out.

Kara removed her fingers, wrapping both her arms around her wife's midsection, as they both continued to shake with tremors and aftershocks of their orgasms, Laura's head laid back on Kara, Kara's face buried into one of Laura's shoulders, riding through her wife's continued spasms.

Finally their passion died out for the moment, the two women simply laying against each other, no words being necessary. Kara kept softly kissing Laura's shoulder as they subsided.

“That was incredible, Starbuck”, Laura finally said with a thick, emotional voice. “You talk good sex, you know that?”

That broke the demeanor of her younger wife, who laughed loudly. “I think I can talk the talk, and walk the walk, don't you, Madam President.”

“Oh, most definitely.” Laura sat up, and turned toward her wife, kissing her lips hard. “You're gonna be walking the walk as soon as we dry off, baby.”

“Sounds like a Presidential directive?” Kara arched her eyebrows.

“I do out-rank you, Commander.”

Kara snorted a laugh, kissing her wife again, as they prepared to dry off and head to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Two Weeks Later

**Saul Tigh had just left the** Old Man's quarters a few hours ago in a bit of a daze, and wandered into CIC. He had gone over some of the items that the Admiral wanted accomplished in the next few days, then called a meeting with all the major military players, which included Helo, Starbuck, Hot Dog, Kat (coming off maternity leave), Dee, and Louis Hoshi in the pilot briefing room. From there, the word would go to the civilian leadership.

Saul Tigh was never very sentimental, but with Bill Adama's marching orders, he knew he'd be doing a lot of walking down Sentimental Lane as they carried out the Admiral's orders.

'OK people, I have new orders from the Old Man.”, Tigh said in his no-nonsense voice, driving any emotion away as he spoke. Helo and Kara were standing, and not in a seat. Tigh arched his eye at them. “If I were you two kids, I'd sit down. You don't wanna be standing when I tell you this...”

* * *

Laura Adama was in her office on _Galactica_ after she and Kara had dropped off their kids at daycare and school, respectively _,_ going over with the last meeting of the Quorum, which had been a doozy, as representatives were trying to pre-emptively gobble up _Galactica's_ parts for themselves. Her Vice-President, Lee Adama, had quashed that talk, making it crystal clear that nothing happens until the Admiral says it can happen. Laura knew their Flagship was starting to give out, but she felt they had time.

She wasn't expecting to see her young wife until after she picked up the kids that afternoon, but here, at around 1200 hours, Kara entered her office, Laura looking mildly surprised.

“Well hello, Commander Roslin”, Laura said with a grin, getting up and giving her wife a sweet kiss and hug. “They let you out of playtime early?”

“I wish, babe, but we need to talk, right now.”

“What's going on, honey?”

“Take a seat, Madam President”, Kara said with a frown. When they both were seated, Kara pulled out the information that Saul Tigh had typed up, concerning the Admiral's orders, and slid it over to her wife.

Laura looked at Kara first, with a cocked head, wondering what this was about. Then she read the first two lines.

“Oh, my gods...”

Kara gave a humorless laugh. “Yeah, that about sums it up, doesn't it?”

* * *

Over on the Cylon Rebel Baseship, Sonja Garrett was meeting with Natalie, and two of the Leoben's on their search for _The Colony_. Over the weekend, she had flown over to _Galactica_ , to inform Admiral Adama, and President Roslin, that Cavil had apparently moved _The_ _Colony_ a few months ago, and they'd lost the trial of the monstrous ships. She had recommended to Adama that a combination of Heavy Raiders, regular Raiders, and Raptors, be sent out in search of where Cavil was holding Hera Agathon. Bill Adama had not yet given the go-ahead for any attempt to rescue the Human/Cylon hybrid, and Sonja knew that they'd only be able to persuade the C-in-C of The Fleet if they found _The Colony_ , and quickly.

As they were discussing the situation, a Sharon entered the room they were using, a concerned look on her face.

“What is it, Sharon? You don't look too happy”, one of the Leoben's said half-seriously.

“We just received a major notice from Admiral Adama, guys.”

Sonja looked around at her brothers and sisters uneasily. “What's...going on.”

Sharon gave them each a copy of what Adama and Tigh was sending throughout The Fleet.

After the first two sentences, and without looking up, Sonja gave her opinion.

“Holy God”, she said softly.

* * *

Two Days Later

It would have been comical if it wasn't so devastatingly said, as crew members all over Galactica were carrying boxes, and moving large equipment, some to be jettisoned into space, some to be moved to other ships in The Fleet, and some over to what looked like would be their new Flagship-the Cylon Baseship.

Bill Adama had finally let the reality sink in that, despite the best efforts of Chief Tyrol, the Cylon workers, and the Human workers, they couldn't save the once-majestic Battlestar. Lee had informed him, after talking to The Chief, that had Boomer not jumped so close to _Galactica_ , they would have had months, perhaps, before she was no longer serviceable. The Raptor jump had staggered the old ship, like a boxer who had just delivered a combination to the body, then landed an uppercut to the jaw.

She was nearing her last leg.

Sonja had not pressed Admiral Adama about going after Hera, but she was getting impatient with the Commander-in-Chief that they had sworn loyalty to. They knew the value of Hera Agathon, and so obviously did President Roslin and Commander Roslin.

Sonja was meeting with the two women, along with Caprica, on _Colonial One_ this day.

“I honestly don't know what else I can do to impress upon him the importance of finding Hera”, Sonja said dejectedly. “I understand that, in part, it has to do with the deteriorating condition of _Galactica_ , I get that. But Hera is bigger than all of us.”

“I agree”, Laura Roslin said, glancing at the other three. “Those visions that Caprica, Athena, and I have had-those can't be coincidence. Something is driving this entire thing. Hera is the key to that.”

Starbuck looked over at her wife. “Do you want me to talk to the Old Man, Laura?”

Laura shook her head. “I just feel that leaning on him will be counter-productive, Kara. He's going to have to figure this out himself.”

“What if he doesn't?” Caprica had protected Hera during the aborted uprising, and loved the little girl almost as much as Athena did. “We have to get her, even if it's on the Baseship going to _The Colony_.”

“She's right”, Starbuck said quickly. “All I know is that little girl is right in the middle of all t his. And beyond that, as a mother myself, I can't imagine us leaving one of our own behind-and she _is_ one of our own.”

Laura had poured them all some wine when they started their meeting. Now the four women sipped at their drink, trying to contemplate how to make this happen.

* * *

Bill Adama was silently walking through the corridors of _Galactica_. His ship, at one time, had been the crown jewel of The Colonial Fleet. But that was some seventy-five years ago, when she was state-of-the-art. When Adama had been given _Galactica_ , it was meant to be a slap in the face, given to him by the very men who ordered him to send Bulldog over the Armistice Line.

The irony of the fact that _Galactica_ , who was set to retire, was now the only surviving, Battlestar, and the other Battlestars, those that had “rewarded” him with _Galactica_ , and Bulldog, the man that he had sent on that mission, were all dead and gone.

As he wandered, he saw the people moving about, still moving boxes and items, with pieces of paper and other small, discarded items littering the floor. As he came around a corner he was in the Memorial Hallway, that place that had become almost sacred on _Galactica_ , where people had put photographs of loved ones lost in The Holocaust, or during the flight across the stars, as a reminder of the price paid for their struggle. Even the Rebel Cylons who had worked on _Galactica_ , had left photos of their numbers that had been lost. Most of the photos had been taken down in anticipation of abandoning the Old Lady, but some remained.

One photo caught his eye as he was looking at some of the remaining photographs. He gave a small smile upon seeing the image of Athena Agathon, holding her daughter, Hera, a huge smile on the Cylon woman's face. It had taken Bill Adama a long time to separate who Boomer was, and who Athena was. He, and most everyone else on _Galactica_ , being in close proximity with many of the Rebel Cylons, and come to realize they weren't all the same, weren't all cookie-cutter models. They had individual personalities, hopes, fears, hairstyles. Many had found friends among their Human counterparts. They had truly become part of The Fleet, in just about every way possible. Thanks to Athena, Natalie, Sonja, and Caprica, the Humans in The Fleet began to realize that, at the most basic level, they and their Cylon counterparts in The Fleet were all the same.

Adama turned to walk away. He got to a T in the corridors, when he stopped cold, a few people shuffling by him in the hallway to his immediate front. He pondered what he had just been thinking about. He pondered the fact of that equality among all of them, Cylon and Human.

He turned around suddenly and decisively, returning to that very photo he had been contemplating. He took it from it's place on the Memorial wall, put it in his shirt pocket, and with a determined look, strode toward his quarters.

 _Galactica_ would have one last, great battle after all.

* * *

Later That Afternoon

Kara had picked up Kacey and Sammy from school and daycare immediately after her CAP debrief, taking them home while Laura finished up a meeting with representatives from a few of the ships, getting an update on conditions, food supply, morale, and a continued accounting of how many pregnancies were showing up.

At 1700, Laura came into their home, which was very early for her arrival, but at the moment, with everything up in the air regarding The Fleet, there actually wasn't much to do.

“How'd the rest of the day go?” Kara greeted Laura with a warm, deep kiss and a loving hug.

“Mommy!” Kacey ran up to Laura, the President picking up her daughter and hugging her tightly. “I had a wonderful day!”

“That's what I like to hear, Kace!” Laura give her a kiss on the cheek.

Kara walked over to Sammy's crib, where he had been quietly fussing, picked him up, and brought him over to her wife.

“Well hello there, big guy”, Laura said with a huge grin. “How's my champ today?”

“He had two bottles after we got home. I think whoever the biological father is must have been a construction worker or something. I think this kid is gonna be huge.”

Laura laughed delightedly at the look on her wife's face. “That would be great, because then he could watch out for his sister when they get older.”

“Good point”, Kara said with her own laugh.

The family was just settling in on the couch, when there was a knock on the door. One of the two Marines guarding their quarters opened it.

“Excuse me, ladies, but the Admiral is here.”

Laura and Kara looked at each other. “Were you expecting him, babe?”

Laura shook her head. “Nope, didn't know he was coming over.”

Moment later, Admiral Adama was in the room. His face lit up, looking at who he considered his two grandchildren.

“Granddad Adama!” Kacey flew into his arms, Bill Adama picking her up and kissing her on the cheek. “How's my granddaughter?”

“Wonderful”, she said dramatically, making the Admiral laugh.

“Can't get better than wonderful, can you?”

“Nope!”

He carried her over to the couch, where he put her down. Laura stood up with Sammy.

“Sammy boy”, Bill said, cradling the still-young child, kissing him softly on the forehead. “You get bigger every time I see you.”

“We were just observing that we think the biological father must have been a construction worker or something, as we think he's gonna be a big boy”, Laura informed him.

“I think you're right. He's gonna be carrying me before long.” They all laughed.

“What brings you here, Admiral?” Kara arched her eyebrows at the Military Boss.

He pulled up a chair from the nearby table, sitting across from the two women and their children. His face turned deadly serious. “I was doing some walking around the ship today, just to see the activity going on.” The tone of his voice made them both sad. “I was in Memorial Hall-you know most of the photos are gone?”

Laura didn't know that, but Kara did. “Yeah”, Starbuck said, “I took Sam's photo down the other day. Galen grabbed the photo of Duck.”

Bill nodded, then reached into his shirt pocket. “This was one of the photos left.” He pulled it out and handed it to President Roslin.

“Hera”.

“You two, Caprica, and Sonja are right, and I've made up my mind: we're going after Hera.”


	10. Chapter 10

X

The Next Day

**Hamish McCall was working out** in the gym that had been built as part of the new housing complex for the burgeoning number of families on _Galactica_ , as more babies arrived. He had always been in fantastic shape, but with his daughter now the center of his life, he was determined to make up for the mistakes he had made when he and Racetrack had joined the rebellion. He was determined that Hope McCall would have a proud legacy when she grew up.

He was about three quarters of the way through his program when he saw Starbuck approaching. Starbuck was able to use the gym that the pilots and mechanics used, so he knew immediately the CAG and First Lady was here on business.

“What's up, Starbuck?” He stopped his routine, wiping the sweat off his face.

“Keeping in shape, I see?” She gave him a mild smirk.

“Got a daughter to take care of now, and I wanna be ready next year when we go before the Admiral, if we're still on this ship.”

Kara nodded her approval. “I was just over at your place, visiting Racetrack. Hope's already growing like a weed.”

The man whom Kara had shot not that long ago laughed. “It's amazing how fast they grow, isn't it? I mean, you see it in Kacey and Sammy, I'm sure.”

“It's remarkable. I think kids are the great equalizer, and they're also, as Laura likes to say, revenge for what we did to our parents.”

Skulls laughed loudly at that one. “Yeah, well, that's the truth. So what brings you here, besides visiting the baby?”

Kara turned serious. “How would you and Racetrack like to fly a lot sooner than you had anticipated?”

That got Skulls attention.

* * *

Within twenty-nine hours, the plans had been put in motion. Raptors and Heavy Raiders were set out to scout in earnest to find _The Colony_. While that work went on, Admiral Adama had put Commander Tigh, Kara, Lee, Hot Dog, as well as some of the leaders of the Marines to work on the plan to extract Hera Agathon. The Admiral had gone over to the Baseship with Kara to meet with Sonja, Natalie, and the other Cylons, who pledged over a hundred Cylon Centurions to the battle plan. They would have a red strip painted down their front and back to distinguish them from the other Cylons they would run into.

A grand strategy session was planned, with all the major players, including the presence of President Roslin that evening. Bill Adama presided over it.

“Some of our plans will have to be adjusted after we find this damn thing, and where it's located, but from what Sonja and Natalie have told us, this thing is about a hundred times bigger than _Galactica_ , but it does have a front door. That's where we'll knock.”

Laura looked over at Sonja. “How many Cylons, both humanoid and mechanical can we expect over there?”

“Human models? Not that many. I don't think there's many left, to be honest. There will be loads of Centurions, even some of the older models, like we found on Earth, and there will be scores of Raiders at Cavil's disposal.”

“One thing that is a must”, Natalie Faust interjected, “is the plan we're working on to over-ride The Hybrid onboard. We've been working with Saul, Ellen, Galen, Layne, and Tory, and we think we can use a data stream that we can create in CIC on _Galactica_ to defeat her, and get them to stop firing at us, which will give us time to execute the plan.”

“I've also made another major decision”, Admiral Adama informed them. “ _Galactica_ is going to go into this alone.”

The others in the room protested, and looked at him with consternation.

“Admiral”, Sonja spoke up first, “with all due respect, _Galactica_ can't take that thing on alone. That's suicide. The Baseship...”

The Admiral cut her off mildly. “Sonja, I know the odds of us coming out of the battle with _The Colony_ aren't good. But we have to insure that some of our people survive.” By “some of our people”, he was including the Rebel Cylons in that group. “I am going to use the Baseship as the Flagship for the civilian fleet while we're gone and...if we don't come back. You have command of that ship, Sonja, but I want to put someone of my choosing in overall command of The Fleet while we're in battle.”

“Do you know who that will be, Admiral?” Kara was looking at the Admiral expectantly.

“Not yet”, he said with a smile, “but I've got an idea I'm toying with right now.”

“I'm coming along with _Galactica”,_ President Roslin stated. It was a statement, not a request.

“No”, Kara exclaimed, “you _can't_ go!”

“Why not?” She looked defiantly at her wife. “As the President, I have to take the same risks as those who are going. I can't lead from behind.”

“What about Kacey and Sammy?” Kara's anger turned into fear. “They can't go with us!”

“No”, Laura said, agreeing with Kara. “All the babies and youngsters are going to be moved to the Baseship, that's been decided.” The Rebel Cylons had promised that, along with some of their human counterparts who would join them on the Baseship, that they would care for the youngest members of The Fleet. “But I can't run away, Kara, no more than you can.”

“Laura”, Kara pleaded with her wife. Right now, she wasn't the CAG, but a wife and a mother, who didn't want to see her family destroyed. “Please, reconsider.”

Laura stepped up to her wife, putting a hand on her cheek, not caring if anyone else saw the affection between them. “Honey, we're in this together. We all die eventually, but if I can do some good during the battle, I will.”

Kara looked over desperately at the Admiral and at Lee. “Don't look at me”, Lee said with a wry grin. “I work for her, remember?”

That broke the tension a little, as Kara hugged her wife.

“I know better than to talk you out of this, Madam President”, Kara said with an edge to her voice, but a smile on her face. “We'll just have to figure out a way to get through this, and back to the kids.” Kara gave Laura a gentle kiss on the lips.

Natalie rolled her eyes. “You two lovebirds, take it somewhere else”, she said with a big grin, making the others laugh.

* * *

“Jump complete.”

Margaret Edmonson, Call Sign Racetrack, was happy being at the stick of a Raptor again. Her husband, Hamish McCall, Call Sign Skulls, was in the back, monitoring all the electronic equipment, including Dradis, while his wife drove.

“ _Frak_!” Racetrack had flown into a debris field of large space rocks that littered her field of vision, with fiery flotsam and gaseous clouds also floated through the area. “Plot us a way the hell back outta here”, she ordered her husband.

“Right, you got it, Maggie.” Skulls was busy looking for some way to extract themselves from what look like Hades itself.

“Figures that a brain-dead Cylon would send us hunting in the middle of an asteroid field.” Despite some mild anger, she said it with a wry smile on her face.

“The more things change”, Skulls said with his own sarcasm, “the more they stay the same. You got a recon mission that hangs someone's ass over the edge, waiting for a bite, send Racetrack and Skulls!”

Racetrack laughed loudly at the remark, not many people realizing that her husband had a wonderful sense of humor. She wished he used it more.

“You got that right, baby, but this still beats sitting in a cell.” Margaret stopped to think about their daughter, Hope. “And we have something to fight for now-our daughter's future.”

“I hear you, honey. Hope has been a godsend to you and me. If we can give her a future, well, then brain-dead Cylons can send us anywhere they want.”

“Let's just see what's out here, and get back to her, OK?”

“Preaching to the choir, honey”, Skulls sang back to her. “OK, long-range Dradis has picked something up.” He studied his reading a little closer. “Holy frak, we're sitting right on top of a singularity!”

“A black hole?” That didn't make Racetrack feel warm and fuzzy. “Where away?”

“Seven-Three-Eight, carom Three-Three-Two! We're already sliding toward it!” The nose from outside was getting unbearably loud.

Margaret put the Raptor into a diving left turn. “Spin up the FTL, we're getting out of here, Skulls.”

Hamish glanced over to his left. “Oh, frak me”, he said, struggling to get any volume in his voice.

“What?”

“You're not gonna believe this, Maggie.”

Racetrack looked to her left, her eyes widening in shock. “Holy gods, look at the size of that sucker!”

Checking their coordinates, Skulls warmed up the FTL, and twenty seconds later, Margaret jumped their ship out of the hell-hole.

* * *

Once Skulls and Racetrack had jumped back with the news and the coordinates, Admiral Adama called in his working group, minus the President, who was home with her children. In her stead, Tory Foster was taking notes, having agreed to do so for her former boss. Everyone could see what this was-a virtual suicide mission, with damn little chance of success, at least from the looks at it.

Yet no one was willing to back down.

“We go in in two days”, Admiral Adama said. “When we leave here, it's time to move all non-essential personnel off of _Galactica_ , leaving only those who have volunteered for this mission. That means all the children, any elderly people that are on the ship, and expectant mothers, or any wounded, are evacuated to the Baseship.”

Tigh was studying the images that Racetrack had taken before jumping out. “Look at all the crap surrounding that fraking thing. How do we get in there?”

Lee Adama may have been the current Vice-President, but he was dressed in his pilot gear. He wouldn't be flying a Raptor or Viper for this mission, but he would be leading an assault team into The Colony, as would Kara, to find Hera and get her safely out. He glanced over at Starbuck.

“We can't get in there without jumping”, Kara said, “but we do have one spot where we can jump in. Right here.” She pointed to the spot on the map.”

“That's right on top of the frakin' thing, Tigh noted.”

“By our estimates, less than one click”, Lee confirmed.

“One click? And you can bet every gun they have will be trained on that spot, and open fire the second we jump in.”

“That's what I would do”, Lee agreed with the XO.

Everyone looked around the War Room, most of them bent over the map table.

“OK”, the Admiral stated flatly, “we have work to do.”


	11. Chapter 11

XI

**The next morning, the plans wer** e finalized for the attempt to rescue Hera. All the children and non-essential personnel, along with those who had not volunteered for this mission, were shuttled all day from _Galactica_ to the Baseship. The Cylons, both the humanoid models, and many, many Centurions, worked to prepare quarters and to make their allies as comfortable as possible. Foodstuffs and medicine were boarded, along with Doctor Cottle, to look after any emergencies. Jump coordinates were transmitted to all the civilian ships in The Fleet, who would follow the Baseship away from _Galactica_ , as it readied for battle.

Admiral William Adama was finalizing the last piece of the puzzle for the Baseship and the civilian fleet. He took a Raptor over to the Cylon ship to make it official.

“I need someone to lead this fleet, who I trust and demands universal respect”, Adama said, facing the man he had chosen to be the new leader of The Fleet, should he and _Galactica_ not return from their battle. “So the Baseship, and The Fleet are yours.”

Bill Adama opened his fist, revealing four pips, signifying the rank of Admiral, and handed them to the man.

Louis Hoshi looked at them apprehensively. He had never wanted to have such a heavy burden. He loved his job, and being respected, and being highly competent at doing multiple things on a Battlestar, but he had never wanted command. Yet he could never refuse the order of a superior who put their trust in him.

He took the pips.

“Thank you, sir”, Hoshi said, looking Adama directly in the eyes. “I won't let you don't.”

“I know you won't”, Adama responded with full confidence in the man.

“I'll see you at the rendezvous”, Hoshi replied, showing his own faith and confidence in Admiral Adama.

“If we're not there in twelve hours, we won't be comin'.”

“Yes, sir.” Hoshi snapped off a crisp salute to his superior officer. “Good hunting.”

“Thank you, Admiral Hoshi.” Adama returned the salute.

* * *

_Galactica_ was eerily quiet that afternoon and evening, as only those who had volunteered for the mission to _The Colony_ remained onboard. It wasn't as strange for Bill or Lee Adama, or Hot Dog, or Kat, as they had served on the ship after the Cylon occupation of New Caprica. But for Laura and Kara, the silence was almost nerve-wracking.

Both the President and First Lady had taken a Raptor over to the Baseship earlier to drop off Kacey and Sam. It had been an emotional time for the two women. Natalie and Admiral Hoshi met them when they arrived, and they went to Hoshi's new office with the two women and their children.

“Congratulations, Admiral”, Laura Roslin said, truly meaning it. She had seen Louis Hoshi in action, and nothing ever seemed to rattle the man, no matter the crisis. Then again, he had lived through the tyranny of Helena Cain, and maybe that's why nothing phased him.

“Thank you, Madam President”, he said with a thin smile. “It's nothing I ever wanted to reach for, but when you serve, you put everything else aside.”

“I can see why Bill picked you”, Laura said with a broad smile. “I know our children are in good hands with you at the head of The Fleet.”

“Thank you for your vote of confidence, Madam President. I'll protect them-all of them-with my very life.”

“I know you will”, Laura replied, some emotion entering her voice.

“Well, Admiral”, Kara said, a little more informally, a cheeky grin on her face. “I don't know if I've ever had anyone go from being below me on the chain-of-command, to being my superior any faster.” She was chuckling by the end of her statement, Hoshi slightly blushing, and given a self-deprecating laugh.

“Trust me, Colonel, when you get back, I'll be back below you just as quick, I promise.” They both laughed more freely.

Kara did a very un-military thing at that moment, stepping forward and hugging the Admiral. She trusted Hoshi implicitly. Rarely had she seen a better officer in CIC, and she knew the Old Man had made an excellent choice.

“If we don't see you again, I hope you'll take good care of our children, Louis.”

Hoshi accepted the hug and returned it. “As if they were my own, Starbuck. I'm confident that you'll be back to claim your son and daughter.”

“I hope you're right, Admiral”, Kara said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I'm not ashamed to tell you I'm afraid I'll never see them again.”

“You will, Kara”, Hoshi said softly. “I'm convinced of it. I don't ever bet against the Old Man.”

Kara laughed at the remark. “Neither do I.”

After Hoshi had fed all of them a light meal, the two women were escorted by Natalie and the lead Leoben to where their children would be taken care of. Laura and Kara wept openly as they said goodbye to their children, holding them for as long and as firmly as they could, knowing they couldn't put off leaving much longer. Yet it was killing them both inside to know this might be the last time they saw Kacey and Sammy.

After the goodbye, both Sonja and Natalie escorted them back to their Raptor.

“Thank you, Sonja”, Laura said to the leader of the Baseship, “seeing how they'll be taken care of is a weight off of our shoulders.”

“They're part of the future of our peoples, Madam President', Sonja said sagely. “We're all in this together, and if there is to be a future, we have to fight for each other.”

“So say we all”, the President responded.

Natalie had pulled Kara aside. They had developed a good working relationship, as well as a strong friendship with everything they'd been through.

“They won't miss a meal, Kara”, Natalie said with a smirk, Kara laughing again.”

“Well, I hope we're not gone for many of those, Natalie”, Kara joked. “But with you, and Hoshi, and Sonja on here, I know they're safe.”

Natalie pulled Kara into an embrace. “May God go with all of you, Starbuck. Good hunting.”

“Thank you, Natalie. Keep them safe.”

Natalie simply nodded, as the two women boarded the Raptor for the short trip back to _Galactica_.

* * *

It was only 1700 hours when they returned, Admiral Adama inviting them over to have some non-alcoholic drinks and simply relax as much as possible. All the preparations had been made. It would take _Galactica_ three jumps to make it to _The Colony_ , everyone praying she would not shake apart.

At the gathering were the Admiral, Saul and Ellen Tigh, Lee, Doc Cottle, Helo, Athena, Hot Dog, Kat, Galen, and even Gaius and Caprica. It wasn't lost on any of them how evenly the room was divided between Human and Cylon. Yet all of them, save maybe for the Humans in regard to Baltar, had grown to trust each other, and they knew they were in this together.

“Remember, we jump at 0400, everyone. You all are to be in your designated places by 0300, where we'll go over final checks.”

“Don't bother telling us, Admiral”, Kara said lightly, “to get a good night's sleep, because you know none of us will do that.” Everyone chuckled.

“Of all the times to abstain from alcohol”, Saul Tigh muttered, the room exploding in laughter at the remark.

“Commander, if we get through this”, Galen Tyrol said, still laughing, “the first few rounds are on me when we get back.”

“Someone write that down”, Tigh retorted. “I want that on record.”

“Oh, none of us will forget, Tigh”, Lee said, looking right at the Chief.

They tried to stay off the subject of the upcoming mission, although that was literally impossible, since it was about the only thing on their minds. They regaled in some older stories about each other, to keep the spirit light. Things would get dark soon enough.

At the end of the two-hour get-together, President Roslin spoke to all of them. “If it's all right with everyone, I'd like everyone to stand, while I propose a toast.”

Without fail, everyone was on their feet in moments.

She looked around at everyone: her beautiful wife, who had given her a new lease on life; Admiral Adama, who once had tried to overthrow her, but had become a steadfast supporter and friend; Lee Adama, who she felt was the most honest soul in The Fleet, even during those times he had opposed her; Saul Tigh, who had driven her crazy before arriving at New Caprica, but whom she had gained an incredible amount of respect for during the occupation; Ellen Tigh, who in her “pre-Cylon” mode had been seen as a bit crazy, but who had been a key to the Cylon/Human alliance; Galen Tyrol, another Cylon, who had never flinched from his duties to _Galactica_ and the people of The Fleet; Doc Cottle, the man who had worked himself to the bone during the epidemics on New Caprica; Helo, who wore his heart on his sleeve, but in a crisis, was as level-headed as anyone; Athena Agathon, who had been the first to try and break the cycle of unending violence between Human and Cylon. To Kat and Hot Dog, two youngsters who had grown into strong leaders among the pilots; to Caprica, who had refused to be deterred when trying to overcome the hatred between Human and Cylon.

She even looked over at Gaius, her eternal rival and pain-in-the-ass, and smiled at him. He had come a long way since New Caprica, although he might never be fully accepted again by his people. But his work in determining that Kara was not a Cylon, and that Humans and Cylons were made of basically the same stuff, had helped her overcome her own prejudices about their Cylon allies.

“We've been through so much since this war started”, she began. “I look around, and realize that, when it did start, some of us were enemies. I look around and see people who I know I've had major disagreements with, and whom I wanted to flush out airlocks at one time or another.” That made everyone chuckle. “But through all of this, something remarkable has happened. We've become a family. Families often fight, and some time those fights are nasty and hurtful, but they've forged in us and belief and a determination that if we're united, we can accomplish anything.”

She paused for a moment looking down, then back up. “All of you are part of my family.”

“Even me?” Gaius hadn't meant to say it out loud, but he had been thunderstruck. Everyone laughed loudly.

“Yes, even you, Gaius”, Laura said, smiling at him. “Every family has that crazy uncle, and I guess you're it.”

Caprica nudged him to let him know it was meant as a compliment. Gaius always had trouble with humor, and always would.

When the hilarity died down, she continued. “I'd like to make a toast then: to our family. Our family here, on this ship, as we go into battle, and our family that has left us for the time being, while we fight for them.”

Everyone responded, almost in unison. “So say we all.”

They all clinked their glasses together, taking healthy drinks out of them.

Kara couldn't resist. “Crazy uncle, huh?”

Gaius looked at her with wide eyes, which made Starbuck laugh, the others joining her. Caprica gave him a kiss on the cheek, turning him beet red.

* * *

Laura and Kara retired to their quarters on _Galactica_. With so few people still onboard, there were no Marines guarding their door this night. With so few people on the ship, at least in relative to how many she could hold, it wasn't needed.

The two women had a very light meal, and one small glass of wine. There was fitful silence as they ate, not as there was anything wrong between them but...

The kids weren't here, and they missed the noise they made. The mission was just hours away, with an outcome that seemed bleak. It was hard to have light conversation with everything that was just over the horizon.

When they finished their meal, they cleaned the dishes, then sat down on the couch, Laura in one corner, Kara leaning her back into her wife, Laura possessively embracing her from behind.

“So you'll be helping Cottle, the other doctors and nurses in the Med bay?”

Laura nodded her head. “Yes, I don't need to be in the way in CIC, or in the hangars. I took courses in first aid when I was a teacher. I think I can best help there.”

“That's my wife”, Kara said sweetly, “always willing to help out.”

“This isn't a time for a President, Starbuck. This is a time for you and your comrades. There is a time of war and a time of peace. This is a time for war.”

Kara was quite for a moment. “I miss them so much already, Laura.”

Laura didn't have to ask who Kara meant. “I know, baby, I do to, but we have to do right by them. As much as this kills me, it's the right thing.”

“I know, but gods, if we don't make it back to them...”

“We can't think that way, Kara”, Laura reminded her, pushing Kara off of her, and turning her wife toward her. “We have to have trust in the Admiral, and everyone onboard to do their jobs, and get us through this. We have to trust each other.”

“I trust you with my life, Laura Roslin”, Kara said tenderly, moving in ever-so-close to her wife. “I trust you with my heart and my soul, and that of our children.”

Before Laura could respond, Kara kissed her hard and passionately, the moment finally hitting them both, realizing that this could be their last night together. Laura reciprocated just as fiercely, their tongues and lips madly meeting one another, small moans and cries coming from their lips.

“I love you forever, Kara Roslin”, Laura moaned, a few tears falling onto her cheeks, realizing what they must-what they had to do-at this moment.

“Forever, baby", Kara said, a passion like no other that had ever seized her washing over every fiber of her being. “Forever. I need to make love to you, Laura. Now.”

“Gods, yes”, Laura said, not taking her lips away from her wife's.

* * *

There was no preamble to what they wanted and needed this night. Their clothes were off before they even reached the bed, both diving into the bed and entangling their arms and legs, as their blistering kisses continued. Laura gained the upper hand and rolled Kara over onto her back, roughly kissing and nibbling at Kara's neck and throat, her hands already on Kara's breasts. Kara was already writhing in anticipation.

As Laura's lips went lower, landing firmly on Kara's already rock-hard right nipple, her hands continue to wander downward, tracing small patterns on Starbuck's flat abdomen, driving the CAG into a frenzy of anticipation.

“Gods, Laura”, Kara panted, “don't tease...”

At that moment, Laura had moved her fingers into Kara's slick folds, making the blonde woman moan with pleasure. She was already dripping wet, Laura not wasting anytime shoving first one, then a second finger into her wife's center, while sucking and biting her nipples.

“Gods, yes, frak me, Laura. Harder, please! Faster!”

Kara didn't want to wait for her first orgasm of the evening, even knowing there would be many more. She needed the release. Laura obliged her as moments later, Kara let out a loud, primal moan as she climaxed with shaking limbs, almost passing out in the process. Laura didn't stop, continuing to pump her fingers into her wife, Kara going over the edge again.

Sooner than Laura had expected, Kara had reversed their roles, the younger woman now on top of the redhead, her eyes smoldering at her wife.

“Do you need to come as badly as I did, baby?”

Laura's heart almost stopped beating. “Yes, Kara, gods, yes. Frak me with your mouth.”

Kara, like Laura a few minutes before, wasted no time, immediately spreading the President's legs as wide as they could go, her mouth watering at seeing her wife was already dripping wet herself. Like a person who had been on a desert without water, Kara dove between Laura's legs, immediately licking up, and lapping at Laura's sweet essence, reveling in the feeling of her wife's nether lips on her tongue, and Laura's juices all over her face. In moments, she had latched on toe Laura's already swollen clit, simultaneously thrusting three fingers into her wife's vagina.

Laura ground her hips into Kara's face, grabbing the back of her head, trying desperately to increase the pace and friction, her head lolled back. “Yessss, Kara, please, harder baby!” Like her wife, she didn't want to wait for the first release, less she go stark-raving mad at the built-up tension at what they were going to be doing the next day.

Kara didn't relent, thrusting her fingers in and out of her wife, fraking her wildly. Wanting to give Laura what she wanted, she created a vacuum with her lips, sucking Laura's clit hard into her mouth, then lightly biting the nerve-filled nub.

Laura Roslin went rigid, the climax hitting her so suddenly that her entire body short-circuited for a moment. That brief moment was followed by a scream, as the the orgasm rocketed through her, every nerve in her body firing off in response. She clamped down on the back of Kara's head, trying to drive her further in, as a minute later, a second orgasm ripped through her.

Both women were panting, almost crying, when Kara crawled back up to face her wife, Laura seizing her face and kissing and licking her own essence off of the younger woman, still moaning with aftershocks.

Within minutes, where usually they might be good for the night, they were locked in Sixty-Nine position, each lapping and licking at the other, Kara taking two fingers, coating them in Laura's desire, then inserting them in Laura's ass, the President screaming in delight, Laura doing the same to Kara. They both climaxed again and again.

The love making and the fraking went on for hours, the two women simply not filling their need of each other on what could be their last night. Some of it was rough and short, while some of it was gentle and drawn out. They were still fraking each other when the alarm that was set for 0200 had gone off, which meant they had to get ready for the day. They had planned to have a light breakfast together, then get to their posts. As the alarm was going off, Kara was straddling Laura's face, her wife on the verge of bringing her to what ended up being uncounted orgasms that night. She was afraid her scream could be heard in CIC. Even if it had, she didn't care, neither did Laura. If this were their last dance together, it had been memorable.

“Even if I die today, Laura”, Kara said, still shaking from their all-night love-making, “my love for you won't. I love you forever.”

“We're gonna make it, Kara”, Laura assured her, burying her face in her wife's shoulder. “We're gonna get to the other side. But know that I love you more than my very life.”

They collapsed into each others arms, tears coming down their cheeks, knowing what the day ahead could mean for them. They held each other for another ten minutes, then got up, took a shower together, then ate a light breakfast. At 0240, they left their quarters. Kara would escort her wife to the Med Bay before she prepped her Raptor.


	12. Chapter 12

XII

2900 Hours

**Louanne Katraine had her eyes closed** , her hands on both her breasts, as she rode up and down on her husband. In her mind, Kat had the feeling there was a _lot_ of this going on aboard _Galactica_ , and, as Kara had said earlier, that very few people were sleeping before their mission in the morning. Right now, all she could think about was the feeling of her husband's member sliding in and out of her.

At one point in her life, Kat had felt like she would never amount to anything, lost in a world of drug dealing and petty robbery. Fortunately for her, she was onboard one of the ships that was in space when The Cylons had attacked, her life being spared, and the world she had been prisoner to annihilated in a matter of milliseconds. Unfortunately, before her brush with death near the Algae planet, one of the nightmares from her past had shown up on Galactica, and she had spent one last night with the guy, fraking his brains out, but it had meant nothing to her. He had joined the coup attempt, and now was forever locked up in jail.

But Kat had persevered. She had seen the notice that _Galactica_ was looking to train pilots, and, taking a chance, gave it a shot. Despite the fact that she and her instructor, at the time Lieutenant Kara Thrace, were constantly at odds, Kara saw more than enough in Kat that, despite their animosity, Kat passed flight training. Kara had seen that look in Kat's eyes-a look that very, very few Nuggets ever had, and Starbuck _knew_ Kat would be a one-in-a-million talent in a Viper.

She had been right.

Kat had, to her credit, taken out Scar, the famous Cylon Raider that had killed so many Human pilots. Kat had heroically made it through the Algae Planet horror, which came oh so close to taking her life, and which took her almost six months to recover from. She had been promoted to CAG on _Galactica_ , while Brendan had been moved to CAG on _Pegasus_ , after their banishment from New Caprica, and the two had helped devise the plan that had rescued their brothers and sisters from that rock. When Starbuck had come back, Kat had no problem stepping down to a lower place on the pecking order, and as a bonus, she and Kara had buried their difference, and were not as close as two sisters.

And through all this, Brendan Costanza, Hot Dog, had been with her through all the ups and downs, had been at her side as she recovered from her stim addiction, her occasional bouts with depression and fits of anger, which he had helped her slowly to control. They had finally fallen in love in the hiatus away from New Caprica, the two CAG's spending a lot of time with each other, and realizing that they really did belong together. They had married, and, even with the damage that had been done to her body during the Algae planet mission, they had become parents of a beautiful baby, Kamryn Grace Costanza.

All this passed through her mind as she moved up and down on her husband, hearing him softly moan her name, Kat smiling and moaning herself. They had wanted a long, drawn-out night of gentle love-making for the most part, followed by frantic minutes of fraking to finish off a given session, as Brendan would spill himself deep inside of his wife.

And yet, despite the ecstasy that they were feeling, the raw hunger of sexual satisfaction, they couldn't completely keep their minds off the approaching madness that surely would swallow them up the next day, when the faced off with _The Colony._

But Louanne Katraine was a survivor, and more than most people on the ship, she knew she had survived worse-much worse, than what they'd face tomorrow. Yet even so, she poured every ounce of her heart and soul into making love with her husband for hours on end-just in case her confidence was misplaced.\

* * *

At 0245, Kara and Laura arrived in the Med Bay, where Laura would help prepare the triage unit with the nurses there. Unfortunately for Cottle, his best nurse, Ishay, would be in CIC during the battle, as she was one of the Final Five Cylons that were tasked with helping to defeat _The Colony._ Yet the other nurses and the other doctors were all highly skilled and competent, and Cottle was confident that they could do the job. Laura had been practicing with Ishay and the others on what to do since the first Heavy Raider was sent out to search for their quarry.

“Good morning, ladies”, Cottle said in his usual, gruff voice. He had a look of stone on his face today, knowing full well he and his colleagues would most likely be very busy into the next day-if _Galactica_ survived the battle. “I won't ask if you got a good night's sleep”, he said with an arched eye, “because none of us did, and I'm sure you two were...occupied with other matters.”

Both women blushed, which briefly brought a twinkle to Cottle's eyes.

“Just make sure you keep Laura out of trouble, Doc”, Kara said with a wry, although almost forced grin. The mission jitters were kicking in, and the other two could see it.

“Can anyone ever keep the President out of trouble?” Cottle shook his head with some mirth of his own. “But I'll do what I can, Starbuck.” Cottle moved away to give the President and First Lady a moment together.

““Well”, Laura said, a forced smile now on her face, the tension thick on it. “This is where we part ways for now, my love.”

Kara grabbed her wife into a fierce embrace, tears starting to form in her eyes. “Gods, I don't want to leave you, honey. I'm so afraid about what's about to happen.”

Laura squeezed Kara back, then broke the embrace to look her wife fully in the face. “I am, too, but we talked about trusting one another-all of us. We're fighting for each other and our future. And I know you'll do your job well.”

Laura kissed Kara desperately, trying to believe her own words, the two women not caring who saw them in their passion at the moment. Both women burned this kiss into their memory, in case it would be their last one, neither wanting to part, but knowing they must.

“I love you so fraking much, Laura Roslin”, Kara said, there lips barely apart now. “I'll have you in my heart during this.”

“I love you, too, baby”, Laura said, embracing Kara again. “Keep me in your heart-but keep your mind on your job, you got that?”

Kara laughed through her tears, backing up a half step, and saluting. “Yes, Madam President!” The both chuckled, then melted into one final, memorable kiss.

The kiss ended, the embrace faded away, the two women holding hands, until they could only touch the tips of each others' fingers. Kara nodded to her wife.

“Kara?”

Starbuck had just turned away, but turned back around to face Laura. “Yeah, babe?”

“May the gods go with you, my love.”

Kara simply nodded, blew Laura a kiss, then headed without a backward glance to the hangar.

* * *

CIC

The five Cylons, Ellen, Saul, Galen, Layne, and Tory, had been up most of the night, finishing the data stream that had been put on the upper level of CIC. They had been given help the day before from the Cylons on the Baseship in putting it together, and showing the Final Five exactly how it worked. Natalie Faust had assured them that, once they were immersed in the data stream, their knowledge as Cylons, and what they had accomplished two millennia ago would come back to them, and that they could overcome the hybrid on _The Colony_.

They had spent several hours, individually, getting accustomed to the date stream.

Admiral Adama had raised an objection that he needed his XO near him during this battle. That had set off an two-hour long discussion the day before about what to do. Ellen, who had been the lead scientists two thousand years earlier, agreed to allow Saul to remain at his station, and that Natalie would remain on _Galactica_ and help run the data stream. Ellen thought that might even be an advantage, since Natalie was intimately familiar with the hybrid.

Bill Adama had met outside of CIC with Kara, Lee, Helo, Athena, Hot Dog, and Kat, finalizing each of their assignments. Kara would take multiple Raptors to the top of _The Colony_ , and lead an infiltration from above; Lee would lead a massive assault directly into the structure, after _Galactica_ rammed head-long into the Cylon base. Humans and humanoid Cylons would make up a part of the assault force, but the “Red Stripes”, as the Centurions were called, for the red paint on both sides of their armor, would go in by the dozens.

Kat and Hot Dog were the leaders of the Viper shield that would battle the expected Raiders pouring out of _The Colony._ Both of them were flying brand-new Vipers that had been constructed on the Baseship. Helo and Athena would be on a Raptor, trying to coordinate the tricky assignment they had been given.

“Just remember”, the Admiral said evenly, “there will be hell breaking loose everywhere. Keep a clear eye, and let your training kick in. We're not looking for fancy heroics. We just need to concentrate on our jobs.”

After some minor items, the Admiral let them go their separate ways, as he headed back to CIC.

When he arrived, he was flabbergasted at the number of cables that crisscrossed the room that hooked up the data stream to _Galactica's_ systems. The equipment had been taken from a reserve Hybrid area that was on every Baseship, with water and residue still on the different cables.

Bill Adama stepped to his location, moving a rather large cable, then looking at his hands with disgust, and wiping them on his pants, then looking over at Saul.

“Still not too late to flush them all out of the airlock”, Tigh quipped.

“Take too much time”, Adama deadpanned, Tigh giving that low, grumbling laugh of his.

By 0400, Adama had CIC ready. All the actors were in place. He turned to the FTL station. “Set Condition One throughout the ship, prepare for first jump.”

Tigh was on the PA, broadcasting to everyone onboard. “Condition One is now in effect throughout the ship. Stand by for first jump.”  
  


* * *

They had completed the first two jumps to maneuver into position to attack. Now, they were preparing for the jump that would take them into the belly of the beast. _Galactica_ had come through the first two jumps in decent shape, no major damage reported. Galen nodded in satisfaction when hearing those reports. There's no doubt his suggestion to use the Cylon resin had bought the Old Lady some time. For the last jump, Galen would be at the helm for a short time, as he would drive _Galactica_ head-long into The Colony. Then he would scramble back up top and join the other Cylons to out-flank the hybrid.

As they prepared for the last jump, Adama had gone around the horn to the different areas of the ship, all reported go for battle.

“All stations report, sir", the grizzled XO said, himself feeling the weight of the moment.

Adama turned to Aaron Kelly, at communications. “Connect me with the entire ship.” When Kelly indicated it had been done, he nodded at the Admiral.

“This is the Admiral. Just so there'll be no misunderstandings later. _Galactica's_ seen a lot of history; gone through a lot of battles. This will be her last. She will not fail us, if we do not fail her. If we succeed in our mission, _Galactica_ will bring us home. If we don't, it doesn't matter anyway. Action. Stations!”

The die had been cast.


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

**“I see Angels. Angels in this very room”** , Gaius Baltar said to Cavil, still pointing a gun at the Cylon-one of many guns trained on the Cylon at the moment. The problem was that Cavil was holding a gun to Hera Agathon's head. It was a stalemate.

“Now I may be mad, but that doesn't mean I'm wrong.”

Gaius had Cavil interested, but not convinced. “If I leave you this girl, that means the destruction of my people. How does our extinction fit into this picture you want us to believe in?”

As Bill Adama, Caprica, and at least three other people in CIC held the gun on Cavil, Saul Tigh stunned the room. “We'll give you Resurrection”, he stated firmly.

“Saul, what are you doing?” Ellen looked aghast.

He looked at his wife, but didn't flinch. “You give us Hera, and we will give you Resurrection. But the war ends _here._ You leave Humanity in peace, and give up the pursuit for now and all time.”

Cavil glanced down at Hera, the slowly back up to Tigh, who was on the second level of CIC with the other Final Five. _It's what you want, isn't it, numskull,_ he thought to himself. _If Humanity leaves us alone, but we have the ability to keep our population, isn't that worth letting them walk forever-just go our separate ways?_

“Agreed.”

* * *

Fifteen minutes later in CIC, two Doral's, and two Simon's had joined Cavil. Lee, Kara, Laura, and Sharon had joined them. Karl had been shot in the leg when Cylon Centurions had stormed _Galactica_. He was injured severely, but he would survive, Doc Cottle confident he could save his leg.

They had been waiting for The Final Five to go over everything. As Ellen Tigh explained things to Saul, Ishay, Tory, and Galen, it started to make sense to them. Their brief “trial run”, in immersing themselves into the data stream, had helped them see thing they had never seen before, and they were certain they could get the Resurrection specs to Cavil's Baseship.

They had already had the experience of seeing flashes of not only their “human” lives pass before them, but their long-ago Cylon lives. Most of it was pedestrian stuff. Most of it would focus on what they knew of Resurrection once all five of them were working together.

One person wasn't sure they wanted to through with it.

* * *

Ellen nodded at the four others, and they all slowly, tentatively put their hands into the water of the data stream. Immediately, their minds were assaulted with, at first, images of just themselves, and the lives they had led, both two thousand years ago and more recently. Then as the experience intensified, they started to see flashes of memories of the other four.

Galen Tyrol had seen a few things about Ellen and Ishay, when an image of his now-dead wife Cally imprinted in his mind. At first, he thought it was one of his own thoughts, but as it continued...

Cally was in a launch tube, with their son Nikki...now Tory was in there with Cally...Cally was crying, saying something to Tory, Tory seemingly comforting Cally about whatever was bothering her...Galen and the others saw Tory help Cally rise, and take Nikki from his mother, Tory holding him close...

...The other four recoiled in horror, and looked directly at Tory, mouths agape, as they could see the memory of Tory slapping Cally hard with a backhand, Galen's wife falling to the ground...now Tory was in the launch control room...she turned the key...

Galen's eyes flew open in a rage. He still couldn't look up, but he knew what was coming next. He steeled himself not to block the moment from his mind.

Tory turned the safety key to green...that indicated that the doors of the tube were about to open, that if a Viper were in the tube, that would set it up for launch...

…Tory turned the key...

Galen looked down at the diminutive Tory Foster, his eyes on fire with rage and understanding. Without another word, he yanked his hands out of the stream, causing the other four to react in shock, and causing the Hybrid on Cavil's ship, who was receiving the date, to cry in agony. He grabbed Tory by the neck, picking her small body off the ground, the woman desperately trying to break the vice grip around her throat.

“They've broken the download”, a Simon yelled.

“It's a trick”, one of the Doral's followed up, “open fire!”

Mayhem broke out as Lee, Kara, and a few of the _Galactica_ guards opened fire, the Doral's and Simon's trying to shoot back, but they were sorely out-gunned, and they flailed to the deck, riddled with bullet holes.

Cavil looked around, knowing it was over. “ _Frack_!” He stuck the pistol he was holding, and fired directly through the back of his skull, dropping like a wet bag of cement...

* * *

About seven kilometers from _The Colony_ , a now-dead Raptor floated aimlessly in space, it's three occupants killed when a large piece of space rock had slammed into their windshield, breaking it, and killing them instantly. The pilot's hand was floating above the controls, the vacuum of space keeping it there. Another space rock fell from above the Raptor, hitting the right wing, yawing the ship downward. As the Raptor rolled, the pilot's hand descended from it's floating position, and came down onto to the square switch that would fire the eight nuclear weapons under its wings. The pilot had set the nukes to hot just before his life had ended.

The nuclear weapons fired, hurtling toward _The Colony_. All eight found their mark, the mammoth ship buckling under the thunderous explosions.

* * *

Onboard _Galactica_ , the noise was like nothing anyone had ever heard, the ship being shaken like it was a baby's rattle. _Galactica_ , already in perilous shape, couldn't take much of what was now happening.

Bill Adama was on the floor, protectively covering Laura Roslin, who had fallen immediately after the explosion. “We gotta get out of here!”

He looked around CIC, debris falling everywhere. He saw Kara by the FTL controls. “Starbuck”, he screamed at the top of his lungs, “jump the ship!”

Kara raced behind the controls. “I don't have the rendezvous coordinates!”

“Doesn't matter”, Adama screamed again, “just jump us out of here _now_! _Jump!”_

In that millisecond, Kara thought about Hera, and why she had been so important to their future. She thought about the drawings the little girl had made, that looked a lot like notes from a piano ditty her father had written when she was very little, which was the same notes from a song the Final Five knew back on Cylon Earth two thousand years earlier.

What did it all mean?

She had assigned numbers to the notes, and then realized...the number of notes Hera had put on her drawing, and the letters assigned, matched the same amount of digits needed to put in coordinates for a jump.

_Could that be it?_

* * *

Moment later, _Galactica_ came out of the jump, at the coordinates Starbuck had entered, coordinates that didn't make any sense to her save the madness of Hera, the piano, and the Final Five.

The ship came out of the jump with a sickening, screeching shudder, as the super-structure bend downward on both fore and aft, the middle staying arched as if the ship were like a spoon being bent. Debris flew off the ship in all directions, the occupants onboard still being tossed around like rag dolls.

A few harrowing moments later, the ship came almost to a stop, her momentum slightly carrying her forward. As things calmed, the sub-light engines re-ignited, pushing _Galactica_ forward at a slow, steady rate. There were still small fires on the outside of her hull, steam billowing in all directions, debris following the ship in its wake.

* * *

CIC was a shambles, Admiral Adama knowing the rest of the ship was in similar shape. He helped the President to her feet, and instead of musing over what he saw, he went back to work. “XO!”

“Sir”, Tigh responded immediately.

“SitRep. Damage Report.”

Tigh made sure Ellen was OK.

“I'm OK, Saul”, she said with reassurance, “you go.”

Tigh turned to make his way down. “Sir!”

As he head away, he looked down and saw the body of Tory Foster, her head grotesquely bent to one side after Galen had snapped her neck. _She frakin' deserved it,_ he said to himself, as he passed by Galen, who was sitting on the floor, his eyes open in shock, simply looking at nothing.

Tigh headed down to the control board just off the main area of CIC. Having had years in staring at the indicators, he knew immediately their condition. “We're mostly here”, he said, almost mechanically. “The engines, life support.”

Bill Adama turned toward his XO as the Cylon paused for an ominous moment. “But there's red lines through her lateral structural members.” Tigh was back at his place across from the Admiral, over their map table. The ship continued to creak and moan, but held together. “She's broke her back”, he said starkly, looking right at his Boss and friend. “She'll never jump again.”

The silence in CIC was as deafening as the sound that had hit them when the nukes had slammed into _The Colony_. Everyone knew, deep down, even without Tigh's words, that it was the case, but hearing the words, it was like being told a loved one was dying of cancer.

“Wherever we are”, Bill Adama said simply, “is where we're gonna stay.”

The only problem was, where were they? Were they anywhere close to a planet that could support life? Or were they, more likely, in the middle of nowhere?

Laura looked over at her wife, who was still standing behind the FTL controls. “Where have you taken us, Kara?”

* * *

At that moment, _Galactica_ was passing just beyond a very tiny planet. Kelly had informed the Admiral that Dradis was back up, as were exterior short and long-range scanners. “Admiral, I'm getting some information about the area we're in”, the man said. He wasn't much of an expert at space charts and readings. Lee Adama moved over to take a look at what they had.

“Admiral”, the Vice-President said, “we seem to be on the outskirts of a solar system. Scanners have informed the main computer that there seems to be nine planets in this system, with one star, quite a long distance from here.”

“As soon as we can clear out one of the hangars, I want some Raptors out there to check out the system.”

Kara knew that was meant for her. “Aye, sir!” She nodded to her wife, heading out of CIC to round up some pilots.

* * *

Two of the people who were sent out to scout were Racetrack and Skulls. They had not been permitted to fly in the battle with _The Colony,_ being used as a strategic reserve if needed. They had come topside to pilot briefing room, simply sensing that something would be happening, now that they jumped away. They dropped Hope off in the daycare, seeing both Kacey and Sammy Roslin, as well as Kamryn Costanza being watched over as well.

Kara decided to have the two former mutineers fly with her, Kara in command, Racetrack as the co-pilot, and Skulls on communications and information. They left first, jumping deep into the solar system.

The third planet from the star that their scanners were detecting, raised their eyebrows.

“Starbuck”, Skulls said, as his wife and the CAG flew the ship, “that looks a lot like Earth...doesn't it? I'm picking up water, atmosphere, multiple continents. Gods...if I didn't know better.”

“The continents are different”, Kara noted immediately, “but I'm not gonna say you're wrong, Skulls.”

They moved in toward that planet, as they moved closer, they had another surprise.

“Frak”, Skulls breathed.

“What is it, Hamish”, his wife asked, looking back at him.

“Starbuck turn to Two-Five-Three, carom One-Six-Eight, and do it nice and slow.”

Kara did as requested. When the turn was completed, both the women in the front seats gasped in shock.

“Skipper”, Margaret said, her eyes still wide-open, “correct me if I'm wrong, but that looks like something that used to orbit the colonies...communications satellites?”

Kara looked out to her left, seeing a much larger object in the distance. “What the frak is that?”

She moved the ship to the left, where in a matter of moments, they were within a thousand kilometers of what looked like...

“Guys”, Kara said, at almost a whisper, “I've seen something like this in our history books, it looks like...” Suddenly, Kara went into command mode. “Skulls, put is in gray mode, like right now!”

The man didn't answer, but complied, the tone of Kara's voice like nothing he had ever heard. Out of curiosity, he moved forward after putting the ship on minimum power. “What is it, Starbuck?”

Kara took a moment to collect herself, then turned to the other two. “Keep us in gray mode, Skulls, but...I want you to scan every known audio channel and video channel that we know about.”

“You're thinking...” Skulls exchanged a look of incredulity with his wife.

“Yeah, that's what I think.”


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

**Colonel Kara Roslin, along with** Racetrack and Skulls, reported to CIC immediately upon landing back aboard _Galactica_ a few hours later. They had not told anyone about what they had recorded on their scouting mission. Kara had only forewarned _Galactica_ that, upon arrival, she needed to meet with the Admiral, XO, the President and Vice-President, as well as Gaius and Caprica.

Kara brought the information with her, video that they had recorded, as well as audio. The group in the room saw the space junk around the planet, as well as what had to be a space station as well. Skulls then ran the audio and video that they had received in transmissions from the planet.

Everyone was stunned beyond belief to hear what had to be someone talking in an alien language, sometime just voices, sometime accompanied by music. Gaius rose from his seat, already mesmerized by what he was hearing. Everyone looked instinctively at the Doctor.

“That's not even the most incredible thing”, Kara announced, looking over at Baltar. “Doc, trust me, you need to take a seat again for what we're about to show you.”

Skulls then cued up the video signals they had received from the planet. Everyone loudly gasped when the images were run.

“Holy gods”, Lee Adama said, barely able to get breath from his lungs.

“My...my God”, Caprica followed up, in the same condition.

“This can't be”, President Roslin said, looking around the room. “This isn't possible!”

A monumental silence hung over the room, as they absorbed the images.

“Maybe it's impossible, Madam President”, Bill Adama said, not believing his own eyes, either. “but those...people...they look Human."

* * *

After the incredulous discovery, Bill Adama had backed off _Galactica_ a few million kilometers from where they had landed, and away from the solar system. The ship was still able to do sub-light quite nicely. By that evening, Admiral Louis Hoshi and The Fleet were back with the Flagship, Adama ordering all the ships, for now, to run on minimum power. The next day, he called a meeting of all the ship captains, along with Hoshi, Sonja, Natalie, and Leoben, and broke the news to them.

Over the next week, the brain trust debated about what they should do, and how they should do it. It wasn't even really a matter of _what_ they would do, but _when_.

“We have to make contact with whoever is there, Admiral”, Sonja said, as everyone was over the immediate shock of what had been discovered, now concentrating on practical matters. “But we can't simply show up and say, 'hi, look at us'.”

“No, we can't”, the Admiral agreed. “We're gonna need to send in some more Raptors, and maybe even a few Riders, which have a smaller Dradis profile, to do some more scouting. We also have to find out how advanced that society is. We haven't seen any ships out and about, so I'm assuming they're a pre-FTL civilization.”

“Agreed”, Lee said immediately. “The good news is that, since they don't appear to have spaceships, they can't reach us out here, so we can choose the timing of when and how we contact them.”

“We also have to do it in a way not to scare the shit out of everyone down there”, Kara said in her usual blunt language. “They may know we're already out here. In their shoes, I'd be frightened out of my mind.”

“A good point, Colonel”, Gaius said, nodding his head. “It seems like there's multiple languages on the planet, just like we had multiple languages on the Twelve Colonies. I'd like some time to try and study the languages and dialects.” He turned to the Cylons present. “Maybe even run some of it through the Hybrid's data stream, to see if we can make any sense of it.”

“Looking for a way to communicate with them”, President Roslin states, a matter of fact, not as a question. Gaius nodded.

As they continued to hammer away at what was before them, they knew they couldn't have all the answers in one day, or one week. This would have to be a slow, methodical process, one that would have as few unknowns as possible. There would be enough unknowns as it is, as it seemed there was another planet full of either Humans or humanoid Cylons that was now, quite literally, out their windows.

* * *

Six Months Later

As impossible as it seemed, President Laura Roslin, First Lady Kara Roslin, Sonja Garrett, and Admiral William Adama were standing in a building on the planet Earth. Amazing that, across the Galaxy, two planets could be called the same thing. It might take some doing to find out, but perhaps some of the people on this world were descended from the remnants of either Humans or Cylons who fled many thousands of years earlier.

The building was called The United Nations, which housed the representatives of every nation on the planet, some one hundred and ninety two, to be exact. Laura Roslin was set to address them. For months, scientists and linguists from The Fleet and Earth had been working, via advanced computers, to bridge the communication gap, and had come up with a system where Caprican could be translated into the Universal Diplomatic Language on this planet, called English. They still couldn't speak each others' languages, but everyone felt that would come in time.

The story of the people of The Fleet were already legend on Earth: fleeing the ravages of a mechanical race, that had killed well over twenty billion human beings; the running battles with The Cylons; the bravery and fortitude shown by some Cylons and some of their Human counterparts, in throwing away thousands of years of mistrust, to break the cycle of violence, and their appearance at the edge of Earth's Solar System.

“What we learned, and what we endured, I hope, will be a lesson for everyone on this planet”, Roslin stated in the middle of her speech. “Having read, albeit briefly, over the history of this planet, which is filled with war, but also with hope and promise, my desire is for Humanity on Earth to come together, to realize what unites us is far more important than anything that divides us.”

Laura looked over where Kara and the others were sitting. She first smiled at her wife, then at Sonja, the head of The Cylons that had allied with The Fleet. “Nothing is too big to overcome, including differences, and years, centuries and millennia of war and conflict My fervent hope is that Humanity on this planet, like the Humans and Cylons on our fleet, can look beyond the divisions and animosity, lay down their burdens, and become as one.”  
  
When she finished, the representatives rose as one, giving her a long, loud, standing ovation, the world seeming both a little larger, and, at the same time, a little smaller to its inhabitants. Kara had tears in her eyes when her wife finished, being more proud of her wife, and, even more so, of her heritage, than she ever had been in her life.

* * *

One Year Later, Earth Year 2028

The people of the Twelve Colonies were Earth-bound now, having been granted their own nation among the community of nations on Earth. Laura Roslin had been elected, for the first time, as President. Their nation wasn't large, but it included even some people who were indigenous to the planet. Laura and Kara were very popular in the nation of New Caprica, and among the seven billion inhabitants of Earth.

The civilian fleet was no more. It had been flown off into the Sun, to be swallowed up by the intense heat of the little star. _Galactica_ itself, was still in geosynchronous orbit above the planet, undergoing what repairs she could. She would never jump again, her FTL engines fried beyond repair, but to have such a ship present-and not knowing if there were any more Cylons in the Universe-it still could be useful.

Laura had finished work for the day, the residence of the President also serving as the home of the nation's Executive Branch. She was heading up to the family area of the building. Kara was still flying as CAG on _Galactica_ , and had begun learning the English language. There were plans to build more Vipers, and for those from Earth and the jocks from the Old Lady to learn to fly each other's fighters. It would take a few more years for that to be smoothed out.

Kara had arrived back home just before Laura, after she had picked up Kacey from school, and Sammy from daycare. She loved flying-she always would-but being a mother and a wife was now the most satisfying thing in her life. She finally felt her place in the Universe. She would never know what the hell had happened to her at Cylon Earth, but she was loved, and very content.

Laura walked into their home, on the second floor, Kara smiling at her wife, going over to greet the President.

“How were affairs of State today, oh Madam President.” She gave Laura a loving kiss and a brief hug, Kacey giving her a hug, and Sam, now twenty months old as counted on Earth, waddling over to visit his Mommy and Momma.

“The usual”, Laura said, smiling at her wife and children. “We're getting closer to an agreement where we can build more Battlestars on the planet. If we've learned anything, it's that Humanity can't just sit here on Earth.”

Kara nodded. “I've heard the Old Man talking about deep space exploration, as well as planetary defense. Sound ambitious.”

“Ambitious, and it will take years to put together. As long as _Galactica_ can hang in there for three or four more years...”

“Speaking of which”, Kara said, being reminded of her own news from work this day, “the United States is going to start a program next year to have their Navy and Air Force pilots cross-train on Vipers, and even Raptors.”

“That's what the U.S Ambassador told me yesterday. I think it's a wonderful idea.”

“What's even better”, Kara continued, excitement in her eyes and voice, “is that I'll start training on U.S fighters, like their F-35, and their F-22.”

Laura rolled her eyes. “Great, more reasons to be worried about you.”

Kara snorted. “You'd worry about me if I just sat here at home all day.”

Laura answered with her own snort. “Then I'd _really_ be worried about you.” They kissed again, then began plans for dinner.

Later that night, when the kids were asleep, Laura and Kara were relaxing in bed, still talking about the day. “You seem really excited about training on these Earth fighters, babe?”

“They're not quite as fast or as lethal, perhaps, as a Viper, but flying in-atmosphere is always a challenge when you've been floating in space for so long. Of course I'm excited.”

Laura laughed at the look on her wife's face-like a child opening a birthday present. “Are there...any other things...that excite you as much as flying, Colonel Roslin?”

Kara's eyes lit up. “Oh, I can think of a...a few things”, she whispered, running one of her hands under Laura's loose night shirt, squeezing one of her breasts. “I'm quite talented at one certain thing, Madam President.”

“Oh yeah?” Laura's eyes turned darker, as her wife rolled a nipple between her fingers. “Well, I can tell you this, Mrs. First Lady.” Laura unbuttoned Kara's top, shrugging it off her wife, revealing her perfect breasts, “I'm not too bad at this activity either.”

“Really?” Kara purred as Laura squeezed her orbs, “I think I need a demonstration, lady.”

They both laughed, in moments, their clothes completely off, the two women spending the next hours making love, before falling asleep in each others' arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Epilogue

Two Years Later

**President Laura Roslin had been** aboard the refurbished (as much as it could be) Battlestar _Galactica_ , when the call came into her. She had been meeting with Admiral Adama, along with a few leaders from different nations on Earth, when Saul Tigh came in and informed her of the news.

Laura immediately left for Earth, Louanne Katraine driving the Raptor to the Capital of New Caprica.

“I appreciate you taking me down, Kat”, the President said. She and Kara had become godsparents to Kamryn, and the two women had become very close friends as well, just as Kara was with Kat.

“It's my pleasure, Madam President”, Kat said with a wink. “Besides, you think I'd miss this?”

Laura rolled her eyes.

* * *

Twelve Hours Later

In the waiting room, Admiral Adama, Vice-President Lee Adama, Kat, Hot Dog, Helo and Athena waited for news. No one was really tense, but waiting for hours, and doing nothing was hard on Human Beings.

“I don't remember it taking this long with you”, Brendan said to Kat.

“Each one's different, Brendan”, Kat replied. “Just wait another six months and you'll find that out.”

“There needs to be a faster way to do this”, Lee guffawed, seeing the impatience on everyone's face.

“Maybe we can come up with a way that you kiss your wife, wait fifteen seconds, and boom! You're all done”, Athena said with her tongue planted firmly in her cheek. Everyone had a good laugh at that.

As if on cue, President Laura Roslin stepped into the room. She had tears in her eyes, and a radiant smile on her face. “It's a girl!”

Everyone cheered and clapped, coming up to the new mother.

“How's the mom?” Of course that was Bill Adama's first concern.

“Kara and the baby are both great, Bill.” The Admiral gave her a kiss on the cheek and a bear hug.

“That's what I like to here.”

Everyone gathered around Laura, as she gave them the vitals of the baby. The hospital would only allow Laura and one other visitor at a time to see Kara and the baby. That meant the Admiral was the first one allowed in.

* * *

Kara was in a sitting position in her hospital bed, feeding her newborn daughter when Laura and Bill Adama walked in.

“Hey, Admiral”, Kara said with a huge smile. “Nice of you to drop in.”

“What do you hear, Starbuck?” He grinned at the woman he thought of as a daughter.

“Nothing but the rain, sir.”

“Well, since you're occupied, I'll grab the gun and bring in the cat for you.” That made Kara laugh heartily, as her daughter continued to feed. Fortunately, the child was almost done, so Laura grabbed her newborn daughter to burp her and change her while Kara talked with the Admiral.

When Kara was decent again, Bill Adama leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. “Congratulations, Momma.”

“Thank you, sir”, Kara said, tears in her eyes, her emotions still a wreck. “It's the most amazing experience, bringing a life into the Universe.”

“It is”, the Old Man said. Laura had finished taking care of the child, then walked over with the little girl, handing her to the Admiral.

“Well, hello there, little angel”, Bill said softly, kissing the child on the head. “Welcome into the Universe.” He kissed her again. “I noticed you didn't tell us a name out there, Madam President?”

Laura chuckled. “We wanted to run it by you first.” Laura looked over at Kara, who continued.

“I ran this name by Laura a few weeks ago. I wanted to honor someone who made it possible for us to get here, and to get here with The Rebel Cylons. Without them, we wouldn't be here today.”

“On that, I agree with you, Starbuck”, the old man said softly. The Baseship had not been destroyed, like the rest of the civilian fleet. Bill Adama, Laura, and the Cylons who had arrived on that ship had given it to the Centurions, who they felt had earned their freedom at the battle of _The Colony_. Maybe they would cross paths again someday, but the trust had been extended to the machines who had proved their own loyalty. “So, you gonna clue me in?”

Kara chuckled. Then became somber. “We're going to name her D'Anna Roslin.”

Bill Adama thought back to the Cylon, the Number Three model, who had turned her back on centuries of mistrust, and made a deal with Laura and himself, going to Cylon Earth together, and realizing there, that they had a shared destiny, that would require change and sacrifice on both sides. D'Anna had remained on Cylon Earth, to, as she told Tigh, “to die with the bones of my ancestors”, instead of continuing the war with either Cavil or with the Humans. It was her sacrifice that had made much of what had transpired possible.

Bill looked at Laura, who nodded, then at Starbuck. “I think it's a perfect name.”

_The End_


End file.
